Chasing Red
by VivianShadowGirl
Summary: After having a nightmare about his past James goes on an adventure for answers. He meets new friends and discover more than his past. JamesxLiz Complete
1. The First Nightmare

Hello, my name is VivianShadowGirl. I fixed the story for one reason. But I don't really know what the reason is. Enjoy this story. Note that the title's changed.

* * *

Chasing Red

By: VivianShadowGirl

Rated M

PART 1

NIGHTMARES AND NEW FRIENDS

1.

The island of Wayland Meadows has a lot of reasons that everyone hated it: footsteps echoed in place. Nothing was there anymore, no people, no life, but engines. There were eight of them, all scared as Jeremy, their controller, make his list of the engines he has... to be scrapped.

"Let's see," he muttered, looking at his list to make sure that everyone was here, "here's Brattie, John, Shawnnie, Carrie, Ginnie, OJ, Roger, and...?" He looked up, "DAMN! Both Roger and James are gone again!" He seems to know these things. And he knew where they were to...

...

On a branch line, a engine was coming down the railway, he had a brass dome, sparkly bright red, and a tender (he didn't have his number 5 at the time). "Hey James! Wait up!" A orange tank engine with a metal craw on the right side of his buffer name Roger was rushing next to the red engine.

"Roger, you need to calm down." James and Roger have been friends ever since Roger had trouble with troublesome trucks in a fishing village.

"Mister Jeremy is already pissed. We're late. Again." Roger said as they got to the sheds. And he was right, Jeremy was pissed, "Roger and James! You guys are late again! And Roger, you're in the list of being scrapped." he took Roger with the rest of the engines for scrap.

Jeremy then turn to James, "Well, it's your lucky day, you don't get to be scrapped. I get to sell you though." All James has to do is watch as Roger and the rest of the engines get sent to scrap yards. He tried to shout Roger's name, but everything went black.

...

"AHHHHHH!"

All of the engines woke up in shock as they heard a bloodcuring scream from James as he woke up in panic. Thomas, who was next to him, was shouting James's name over again until he stop.

James has been having nightmares about his past like this for a while now and it was getting worse. "James?" Thomas asked softly, more worried, "It has happened again? Hasn't it?"

James didn't answer, he just looked down red in the face. Thomas could see that he should tell Sir Topham Hatt right away.

...

Morning wasn't different for James, while the other engines did their jobs, he seems to be bothered with the dream he had. The troublesome trucks has their chance to tease, they start chanting: _"James has a nightmare of his little friend who has been scrapped. And he suffers day after day..."_ James was furious, "SHUT UP!"

He biffed the trucks hard and glared at them. His driver and fireman were worried, they've never seen James act like this before. Meanwhile Thomas and Percy found Sir Topham Hat and told him about James. "Hmm." Sir Topham Hat said, "If you find him, tell James that I want to talk to him."

After shunting the trucks in proper place, James has finally calmed down. He set off on his next job, which was to pull the passenger train. On the way he met Henry, who smiled at him and said, "Hello James. Feeling better?" All James can do was look at him and did a sad sigh whistle of hello.

Henry got worried, so he went to find Gordon, who was at the sheds. He looked up and saw Henry took a place next to him, "Hey Gordon, I need to talk to you." Gordon saw the worry on Henry's face, "You ok?" Gordon asked, "it's about James, isn't it Henry?"

Henry told him about James's behavior and the troublesome trucks teasing that upset him. As he was talking to Gordon, Edward and Emily were done with their jobs and took their place. "Hey guys," Emily said, "I saw James when I was pulling my branch line, but he didn't say hello to me."

Henry looked at her, "You too? He bearly say hi to me, I think James needs to be left alone." But that night, as the engines went in the sheds, they notice that James hasn't came back yet.

"Henry?" said Gordon, "I think James doesn't want to be by us." Henry looked at the empty spot where James sleeps.

Thomas and Percy didn't say anything, but Percy whispers to Thomas, "Where is James?" Thomas answered, "I don't know, but I got a bad feeling that if James got hurt by that dream of his, then I don't know anymore."

...

Storm clouds were filling the night sky, rain came down hard on a shed that James was spending the night in. His driver and fireman left for the night. He tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't because of what he has seen in his dreams.

James stayed awake all night, a tear rolled down on his face.

Nothing he can do to stop his past that's been haunting him, never again that James can face his friends... ever.

* * *

Poor James... Review!


	2. Sickness and Leaving

2.

The next morning a sleepily eyed James headed back to Tidmouth Sheds, he didn't get any sleep last night and was surprised to see his friends staring at him, Gordon saw a sickly look on James's face. He look like he had a bad night.

"James?"

James groaned as Gordon went towards him, "Hey, you ok?" James looked at Gordon with bloodshot eyes, Gordon was right: James was pale all over. "Thomas, Percy, get Sir Topham Hat. Now!" Thomas and Percy raced away as fast as their wheels could go, the last thing James saw before he passed out was Gordon shouting to the other engines and Henry went next to the big blue engine.

...

Sir Topham Hatt knew about James's night at the other shed and his behavior last night, but he wasn't crossed, he was worried. James was in the repair yard, he was still out from getting to Tidmouth Sheds at dawn. After Gordon and Henry took James to the repair yard, the rest of the engines return to their jobs.

It was 3:00 P.M. and James started to wake, sunlight poured his eyes and his red paint was covered in dust. "What happened? How did I get here?" he muttered below his breath.

"You're awake. I was so worried!" James was surprised to see Henry there next to him, Henry has gotten done with his job and went to see if James was awake. James had that sickly feeling inside him and IT hurts. "What happened Henry? Why do I feel sick?"

Before Henry can answer, Gordon, with Sir Topham Hatt on board him, came by. "Henry?" Henry looked up and then back at James, "Ok, I'll go." he started to go when Gordon stopped him, "Wait. Stay here, Sir Topham Hatt want to talk to you and me after he's done with James."

After Gordon and Henry went to help Edward and Emily with troublesome trucks, Sir Topham Hatt walked over to James, who asked, "Am I going to be scraped sir?" He shook his head, "No James, I just want to talk to you. I've understand that you've been having nightmares, am I correct?"

James knew lying to Sir Topham Hatt was a bad idea, but he forced the truth, "Yes sir. I have." And then James started to explain the other nightmares that have previously haunt him. Sir Topham Hatt listened through a quiet tone, and after James was done, he nodded, "I see."

...

After the talk, Sir Topham Hatt called for Gordon and Henry, "I've got some good news for both of you." Gordon bit his lip, "What is it?" Sir Topham Hat explained, "Well, James will stay in the repair yard for a few days, and his sickness has just ended, but..."

Gordon looked at him, "But what sir?"

Sir Topham Hatt answered, "I'm not sure if his sickness ties with the nightmares James has been having. But you two have to keep an eye on him." Henry was quiet for the whole time, he was a little relieved that James was ok, but he was also worried that the nightmares will come back to haunt him as well.

Finally, he spoke, "Um, sir?" Sir Topham Hatt looked at Henry, "Yes Henry?"

"What will happen if James goes missing or something?"

Sir Topham Hatt looked thoughtful for a moment, and then answered, "Well, I'm not really sure. If he does, you and Gordon chase him down, but you two should get some rest. You'll only visit him when your work is done."

"Yes sir." Gordon and Henry said together.

On the way to the sheds, Gordon noticed that Henry looked quiet, "Henry? You look quiet, is everything alright?" Henry only looked at him, but as he started to explain, Thomas and Percy rushed towards them. They were gasping for air and the wheels look like they'll fall off. Gordon can see in their faces that something was very wrong.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked them.

"It's James! He's gone!" Percy cried.

* * *

Oh no! Find out what happens next!


	3. Liz

Facts before you read this chapter: I'm in this and my name will be on it. Second, in the 'Lord of the Rings: the Return of the King', (in a speacil dvd where they had some snenes not shown) i really don't know what the song is (so don't ask me)...

I own myself. My cats Shadow and Joey are in this story too.

* * *

3.

Henry couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe Percy. "He's gone? But... why?"

Thomas and Percy just stared down, and then Percy remember something, "Well, James left this note, but I don't know if his driver or fireman wrote it for him though."

Gordon and Henry looked up, "Well," Gordon began, "someone has got to read it." Back at the sheds, Sir Topham Hatt took the letter from Percy's driver, he looked at the engine's faces, they looked worried.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Emily.

Sir Topham Hat began to read the letter. It said:

_Dear Friends,_

_I have been upset lately because of these nightmares. I'm sorry, but I can't stay in the Island of Sodor for too long, and I know that I must go. I really don't care for the pain that I am having right now, but it's for the best. One day that maybe sooner or later: I might come back someday. By the time you read this, I'm already on a ship, traveling to find answers of my past. It hurts me more than it hurts you, you know that? Goodbye._

_James_

As Sir Topham Hatt finished the letter, he turned to the engines, "I'm worried, but he'll be ok." As he walked back to his car, Edward moved an inch saying, "I believe that he can do it sir." As Sir Topham Hatt turned toward Edward, Percy joined in, "Me to."

Then Thomas and Gordon: "James can do it. We believe in him."

Emily saw that Henry has been quiet since he and Gordon came back with Thomas and Percy, "Well Henry, what do you think?" Henry looked at the other engines, "I guess your right, James can do it." All of the engines cheered.

...

Chanky the crane was shouting at James saying good luck and goodbyes as the red engine went on a ship to the next island.

The ocean was beautiful, the sun was setting at the east and the large ship was sailing across the sea to Outlook Island (a waiting island where other engines from far away get coal and water in large bags and large water tanks). James was looking at the Island of Sodor, as the ship sail away from the only home that he has, James wonder if he did the right thing.

By leaving his friends to find out the answer and what to do after that, but sadly, James never thought that much. Suddenly, there was a purring sound, making James, his driver and fireman jump. "What's that?" James asked his driver, who check around him and just laughed, "Well. I don't believe it."

There on James's boiler, was a cat. It was snozing on him, purring away as it was warming up. "He's so cute." James's fireman said, looking at the snoozing cat.

"Um, excess me? Have you seen my cat, Shadow? He left his cage again." said a voice. James looked around, and he finally saw a teen rushing towards them, "Um, have you seen my cat?" the girl asked again shyly, the driver was surprised, "You own this cat?"

The girl lifted the cat and put him back in his cage, "I'm sorry, didn't my cat bother you at all?" The driver just laughed, "No. But he was cute." It was the girl's turn to laugh, "Oh, he is. And he's my kitty, but he is such a pain in the ass sometimes. I was on my way to Outlook Island to drop my two cats to my house so I can't deal with them. And also..."

But James was too busy to admire the teen, she wore a blue t-shirt with a Tweety bird sweatshirt over it (it has a zipper with it), she also has long brown sweatpants and what appears to be new shoes. The colors grey and pink. And around her neck, was a strange necklace. It was a Boo from the Super Mario games with the sun and the moon behind it, and there was a strange red glow on the Boo's chest. And she had blue rim glasses on, James's driver and fireman again said their sorrys the girl. "It is late, I must check on Joey, he's my other cat, but he's an old cat. So, I might see you again."

As she walked away, James couldn't tell if the teen looked back at him or she didn't as she carefully placed the cage in her room.

That night, while his driver and fireman were asleep in their own rooms, James and the teen were watching the night sky. "Say, what's your name?" James asked, the teen looked a little shy, but answered, "Call me Liz. It's my sort name."

James just smiled, "Liz... I like that. So what are you doing by yourself? Going out on your own?" Liz nodded, "Yeah. I don't know about going on my own that is."

She began to laugh, "Oh man. I haven't smiled in a while." James could see that she was a little worried about something, then he yawned. Liz noticed, "Um, sorry about this, but I must go. Good night James, and um, sweet dreams."

James wondered how she knew his name, but he just drifted off to sleep. Then he had a dream, it wasn't any of the nightmares, it was something else.

...

He was drifting somewhere, no, it was a forest. A beautiful forest with a lake and railroad tracks. _Wow_. James thought, and then, to his surprise, was Liz.

She was dressed up differently though, she was wearing a long black dress made of silk, and her hair was down. She had long black/purple gloves that almost covered her arms. The necklace was on her still. _She's so beautiful, but why is she dressed up like that?_ James wondered, still stunned by her outfit.

By magic, Liz looked at him, a small smile appeared across her face, she spoke softly to him, "_James. This is not a nightmare, this is one of these dreams that might happen sooner or later._" James didn't answer, he couldn't speak anyway.

Then Liz came next to James,

"_With a sigh_

_You turn away _

_With a deepening heart _

_No more words to say_

_You will find_

_That the world has changed_

_Forever_

Liz paused for a moment and smiled at James, she touch his buffer.

_And the trees are now_

_Turning from green to gold_

_And the sun is now fading_

_I wish I could hold you_

_Closer."_

James thought that Liz has the most beautiful singing voice that he had ever heard. Liz smiled and kissed him on the check, whispering, "_You can wake up now..._" Everything went white.


	4. Outlook Island

4.

"James? Hey James, we are almost at Outlook Island. Look!" James woke up and looked as an island was coming close in sight, there were engines that James has never seen before, pulling trucks and coaches. James thought that they look bigger and stronger looking than his friends put together.

Liz came next to him, holding the cages that held her cats, and a suitcase full of her outfits and other things. "Well James, I'll give you a tour on the island."

As they got off the ship, James looked around, "Where are all the roads?" Liz looked at him and laugh, "The roads were gone two years ago." James was very surprised, "Then... how do the people go where they need to go?"

"By the trains," Liz answered, "two years ago, people easily get sick in cars, some engines were built here and they were their cars. Then the cars and buses were scraped and the engines took over." As she explained, she took out her small track phone and dialed a number, "Yo. Hey what's up? Listen, I'm back to drop off the cats at our place and I brought some friends."

James, his driver and fireman stared as Liz was on her cellphone with this friend of hers. "I'll be there. Bye." She hanged up and turned to them, "My friend is _very_ sore with me, so the tour will wait." With the directions from Liz, James saw the house. It was a yellow brick house that it doesn't have an upstairs (A/N: I'm so not good with the house explaining.).

Liz place something on James's buffer, then she told his driver to push a button on the band around his buffer and James was turned into a human with red messed up hair, blue colored eyes, a red t-shirt, golden-yellow pants, and black shoes.

"James, whatever you do, and I mean it, don't ever take off that waistband. It will turn you back to your normal self if you do. Got it?" James nodded, and followed Liz to the house.

James never once he saw the insides of each one when he was on the Island of Sodor. It had purple wallpaper with black roses, the wooden floor creaked a little, "Mind the floor," Liz said, "we were planning to fix the house."

Suddenly another teenager girl walk towards Liz, "Well Liz, you better give me a reason why you were late." James raised an eyebrow, the girl was almost the same as Liz, but she was a little shorter. And unlike her, she had green glasses and brown eyes. Her hair, James could that she dyed it, it was black. Her outfit looked normal, a plain white tank top with a logo that said, 'Girls/Teens Rock' and long jeans.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Sorry Kat, I guess I came too late. I've brought some friends, says that they are from the Island of Sodor." The girl Kat looked behind her and then back to Liz, "You know the girls were waiting for you."

Liz looked puzzled, "They're still here? Where are they?"

"We're here!" shouted a voice in the other room. Going towards the group were two little girls, James saw that they looked like shadow girls. And they were, one of them was a little bigger than the other girl, she had pink curly hair that covers her eyes, a red and white hat, pink shaded cheeks, yellow lips, and white gloves. (A/N: Vivian belongs to Nintendo. So I'm going to use her in this story. Believe me, this may get combined to a T.T.T.E. and Nintendo story. The good news that only Nintendo char. in this is Vivian. She told me that she wants to be in it.)

Unlike the older one, the younger one has a small blue and white hat on her head, light blue hair also covering her face, and pale blue shaded cheeks. She has also have gloves too. (A/N: I own Emma, so don't steal her.)

The little one smiled at Liz, "Hi, wiz! I miss you like this much!" She opened her arms far, "You've been gone for a wong time too!" Liz laughed and hugged the little shadow girl, "Oh Emma, I know. I brought friends."

"Fwiends?" The shadow girl name Emma asked, tilting her head. James's driver and fireman walked by Liz, frighten Emma. "Vivian! They're scawy!" The older one took her hand, "Don't be scared. Liz's friends will talk and explain what's going on now."

James explained, "Well, we left our island to go find this guy name Jeremy and find out why I've been having these nightmares that I been haunted by and..." Liz turned to face James, her eyes went super wide and she opened her mouth. "No. You don't mean...?" After that, Liz fled.

James stared after Liz as she ran to the corner, "What the heck was that about?" Kat shook her head, "I really think you should come with me... James isn't it?"

While Vivian and Emma help showed around the house with James's driver and fireman, Kat took James to Liz's room, "Don't let her talk too much, Liz gets tired very easy." James frowned at her and knocked at the door, "Liz? Can I come in?" Kat left James in the hallway after that.

"Come in." came Liz's voice from the other side. James went in, Liz's room was a little bigger than most rooms in the house, she had a queen size bed, Shadow and Joey were both on her bed napping. She also has a radio, a cool laptop on a brown desk, and a doll of a pure white cat.

Liz was on the bed, sitting cross legged style. "You want to know why I fled?" James nodded, "What it because I said something?"

Liz nodded, "Yes."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was..."

"I've know Jeremy for a long while. We sorta fight about something and then he got pissed off and we spit." Liz cut James off. She got off the bed and said, "Come, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

She lead him to a bedroom not far from her's, "It may be small, but I'm sure you get used to it." James looked around, "It's dusty in here." he groaned. Liz shot him an angry look, that reminded him about Sir Topham Hat, "And what's wrong with that?"

James gulped, there's no messing with her. "Uh, sorry Liz. I'm not used to dirty and dusty things." Liz just laughed, "I love to do that. That's ok." James just sighed, suddenly he got REALLY dizzy. "Oh, man." he fell to the floor. He tried to get up, but couldn't. Liz looked concerned, "James? Are you ok?"

James groaned, Liz knew what the problem is, "Oh, oh. You never had food before, haven't you?" James only shook his head. _Poor guy,_ Liz thought as she placed him over her shoulder. But just as Liz started, James put his hand on Liz's head and kissed her on the lips.

That freaked her out and shoved him, "What-the-hell-was-that-for??" Liz snapped, taking breaths. James looked at her and asked, "How did you know?" Liz looked puzzled, "What?"

"My name," James began, "back at the ship, you knew my name when we met. How did you know about me?" Liz's face turned red as she explained. "W-well I heard about the Island of Sodor and all of the engines on there. At first I was shocked that you show up, leaving that island to face Jeremy and... Wait." she paused for a second, "You were his engine once, Were you?"

It was James's turn to be quiet, "Yeah. I was, you see Liz, I have this friend name Roger and we used to be friends after I helped saved him with some trucks. But one day he's been acting a little strange lately and ever since that day when he was scrapped with the rest, I want revenge. Revenge for Roger was the last thing I want to do and that's it."

Liz grabbed his hand and helped him to the dinner room, "Well, if that's it, I guess that means I get to teach you about everything now that you are human, but that'll be a long time James."

* * *

Ha, ha, ha. Chapter 5 coming your way.


	5. Two murders

5.

Emma and Kat were in one of the hallways heading to the libiray on the east side of the house. She wanted Kat to read her a book while they waited for dinner. "What book do you want me to read?" Emma thought for a second, "How about 'The Secret Garden'?" Kat sighed, "I've read that seven times, how about something else? Like Danielle Steel's 'Miracle'?" "I haven't heard of it." Emma said, Kat grabbed the book and read it to her.

Outside of the house, James's driver and fireman were have possession of coffee that Kat has made, "This is really fine coffee, I wonder what she put in it?" the fireman required the driver (A/N: I didn't put the names for the driver and fireman. Sorry.).

Unknown to them, someone was watching in the darkness. The driver was just laughing about something when he was cut short, the fireman heard the strangling sounds from the driver and quickly ask, "Hey, are you choking?" The driver didn't answer and fell face first on the ground. The fireman was about to get inside to find help when he started to strangle too.

Jeremy, with a knife that was dripping with both the driver and fireman's smear with blood began to laugh, "Those doofs didn't know what hit them, now..." Jeremy look into at the house, he got over to a window. James and Liz were at the dinner room, "James won't know what will strike him after my plan. And now it's pay back time, for what he did to me five years ago. The five years when my wife died of CANCER!"

...

"So that's it?" James asked as Liz set down the supper, "Guys! Dinner is ready!" Vivian and Emma appeared from the shadows (A/N: And yes. Emma has that too.), Kat raced down, her glasses nearly ready to fall off. "Hey," Kat looked around while she fixed her glasses, "Where's that driver and fireman?"

James just mumbled to himself, _lazy ass jerks._ Emma wanted to get them but Vivian stopped her, "I sense something." she said, "Kat, go out and find them." Kat opened her mouth, but then stopped. She departed outside and...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!"

Everyone nearly jumped when Kat came back screaming and crying at the same time. Liz walked calmly towards the girl, "What's wrong? Did you find them?" Kat just sobbed and sobbed, James just shook his head, _this isn't getting us nowhere._

He went to door and looked back, Kat has stopped crying, she hugged Liz, then Vivian, and looked at James with bloodshot eyes. James opened the door and cannot believe what he saw.

There was blood everywhere, and the picnic table was covered with someone's blood. _Someone's blood._ It didn't look good to James, as he looked around more, he stepped on to something.

He looked down and began to feel sick, there was his driver and fireman. They were covered in big puddles of blood. _Oh no! My god!_ James slowly backed away, eyes wide. _What happened to them?? My nightmare _is _about to come true! I just knew it!_

Then James ran back to the house, his face began to turn green, "Oh, oh. The bathroom is down there." Liz said, point to the purple door. James held his mouth and threw up.

James at least threw up two times that night, sometimes ether Vivian or Liz has to comfort him as he cried for his driver and fireman. The bodies have been taken away to a cemetery and James refused to watch as the driver and fireman were lay to rest in the ground.

...

Kat was not anywhere to be seen.

The house collapsed into silent that night as James walked towards his room. He was very surprised, there was Emma removing the dust from the last piece of his room, "Thought I helped out." James grabbed a duster and helped her out.

"You know you don't have to..." James was cut off by Emma, who said, "I know how you feel, Vivian and I lost our sisters." James wasn't sure if Emma was from another island or anywhere else.

Then James asked Emma something, "Where's Liz?"

"Wiz? In the living room, trying Kat's cell phone. Again." Emma frowned, "Every since that driver and fireman's death, Kat has been gone a lot so that makes Wiz sad." James can tell. After dusting the room, Emma and James saw Shadow curl up on the bed, since the cats got to known James, they've been going in his room most of the time.

Meanwhile Vivian and Liz have an 'grown-up' meeting, "It's a shame isn't it?" Vivian sadly said, "To lose a driver and fireman?" Liz nodded, "It is. Kat's been busy a lot, she had finally answered. She won't be home for two hours."

Vivian looked at her, "Has Kat ever go out a lot?" Liz shook her head, "Not much since this day. Four years ago her brother died in the army. Then her older sister was killed in a lose control car wreck three weeks after that."

"What about you?" Vivian asked gently, reaching out her hand to Liz's hand. "Not anymore. I gave up on that. I just don't want..." Suddenly a knock on the door interup Liz. "What's that?" Vivian asked Liz.

As Liz walked to the door, James and Emma came down. "Sis, what happening?" Emma asked. Vivian turned and ran to her young sister, "Shh. Someone's at the door."

James watched as Liz opened the door, there were two police officers, one was a big man with dark eyes and blond hair staring at Liz, who made sure that Vivian held her young sister, and the other was a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Good evening Liz, hope we're not intruding." the man said, looking down at the teen. Liz shook her head, "No Sid, you're not. And I see you brought Kitty with you."

Sid and Kitty both did admiring smiles, "Well," said Kitty, "may we come in? We need to talk to you about something."

Liz sighed but let them anyways. The two officers sat on the couch, Vivian served them hot cocoa with whip cream, Sid began talking, "How was your trip Liz?" James sat next to Liz, who was smiling. "Great, I had to pick the cats up and come home, but on my way I met James (she didn't want to tell them about where he came from), who helped me out."

James saw the look on Liz's face that the look meant _don't speak!_ Kitty then frowned, "Liz, we need to talk." Liz and Sid both stopped laughing and got to the bad part.

"Liz, do you have a familiarity with a Kat Summers?"

"She called me three minutes. Why?"

"Liz... I believe Kat is murdered."

* * *

Double oh no! Two murders! Who killed James's driver and fireman and Kat? Find out very soon...


	6. Jemery Returns! Part 1

God. Some of the words are mispelled. Don't own Thomas and Friends, they belong to HIT. Only own me, Emma, and Jermery. Thank you. Also Vivian belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

6.

At first everyone thought it was a joke, but when Liz asked again, Sid answer, "It's no joke. She's been murdered." James turned at Liz, but she didn't notice him.

"Um... please excess me." Liz said and left the room. James wished that he can confret Liz, but he knew he shouldn't. Liz sobbed in the next room. After Sid and Kitty left, Vivian and Emma both came from the shadows.

Liz didn't came to the dinner room for supper that she was suppose to make, so Vivian made it. "Kat has been Liz's friend for three years," she said to James. "They met one day when Liz adopted us from a foster home."

Emma was in the hallway, playing with Joey with a piece of shoe lace. She saw Liz, who was walking down the hall with a coat. "Something came up, I better go."

Emma was about to burst into tears, "B-but Wiz, I-I don't you to go..." Liz just petted her head, "It's ok, I'll be back." And she left, Emma knew that she has to tell Vivian and James.

She raced down the hall and nearly lost her breath when she got into the dinner room. Vivian had just set the food down with James helping out when she noticed her sister, "Emma? What is wrong?" She seems surprise that she hasn't called her sister to dinner yet.

"It's Wiz!"

"What about her?"

"She went out for a while... saying that something came up and left."

"What? Does Liz know that it's dangerous to go out at night?!"

"No."

"Oh... That girl is in big trouble. Dinner will wait, come on James let's go and find her." Vivian frowned and found her coat, "It's very cold when you are human... Here."

Vivian tossed a coat to James, who put it on.

"Can I come too?" Emma asked. Vivian shook her head, "No sis, you stay in case Liz comes back."

Emma nodded and watched her sister and James ran out the door, which it was now raining outside.

...

Liz has gotten out of the store before closing time, the rain fell hard as the trains made their way to their sheds for the night. "It's gonna storm." Liz said to herself, looking at the rainy sky, "I'd better get home."

She made her way across the tracks and on the grass. But she doesn't know that she wasn't alone, someone was outside too, and he _wasn't_ happy. Liz heard the russel of the leaves of the bushes before the lightning bolt hit a tree, causing to fall right staright towards her!

"AHHHHH!" Liz screamed, she was in trouble. But someone pulled her away just as the tree hit the ground, "You should be careful, it's storming out." someone's voice said. Liz looked around but no one was there, "Who is there? Thanks for saving me, I don't know what to say..."

The someone walked to her, "Don't say anything, but there's one thing I want to ask."

"What's that?" Liz asked, tilting her head and looking at the person.

"Come with me. Come with me to my island, it's very neat and clean." it was a man's voice, smiling at her. Liz wasn't so sure, "I...don't know. My friends will worry if I leave."

"Don't worry about it, it won't hurt a lot." the man kneed down to her face and just as he was about to put Liz in a sleeping powder spell when: "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" James jumped on top the tree, he was crossed. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU PERVERT SON OF A BITCH!" He glared at the boy, and behind him was Vivian.

The man growled and stood up, "So, James has come to save his princess, hasn't he?" James stared, "How do you know my name?" The man grinned, "I guessed."

James knew who he was, "Welcome back Jermery."


	7. Jemery Returns! Part 2

7.

"Well, well, well. How long has it been? I knew it was you James, I knew that red hair look and that shirt." Jermery snapped, holding the knife. "IT WAS YOU!" cried James, looking at the knife. "YOU KILLED THEM! BUT WHY?"

"For my plan," Jermery was annoyed, "I wanted to make sure they don't get into the way... and your girlfriend too."

James was taken aback, "_SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND THAT I JUST MET!_" Then he gasped and covered his mouth, _oh my god. Was that MY voice? Is that me? But it can't be... I never, ever yelled like that._

Jermery did an evil smile, behind him the sky shot out lightning and made thunder. "Well, that's my engine I knew."

"I was never your engine again. You sold me. And you scraped Roger too." James said, trying very hard not to shout again. Jermery looked down at Liz, who was now in the arms of Vivian.

"I'll be back, you'll see James." And with that Jermery ran into the night. James sighed, "Let's go." Vivian nodded and together they took Liz home and set her to bed.

...

The next morning, James was awoken to the sounds of purring of Joey and Shadow. "Aww. Good morning you two." James smiled and petted the cats, he never petted a animal before and was surprised that the fur is so soft.

A knock was on his door, "Who is it?"

"It's Vivian. Get up and have some breakfast."

"Ok."

Breakfast was new to James, he got out of bed and found that Liz has cleaned his outfit last night. He grabbed his shirt and pants and headed downstairs.

After James put on the shirt and jeans, he headed to the dinner room. Emma was having some cereal with a glass of fresh apple juice, Vivian had came in from the back door with Liz, who was carrying a basket of fresh ripe apples for apple juice and apple pie. Apple pies are Emma's favorite snack.

"Good morning Liz, how're feeling?" James smiled and helped out the girls. "I feel better, but what happened? Who was that guy?" Liz asked, with a worried look on her face.

"That was none other than Jermery. He attacked us." James said. Then he coughed, _wow, I feel like I just lost my voice. What happened to me last night?_

Liz checked his forehead, "You are warm." James felt like he WAS burning, "I am?" Vivian looked at Liz, "Are you sure? Do you think he should rest for a while?"

Liz sadly nodded.

...

James was on the couch, taking a quick nap. He still wasn't sure why Jermery attacked Liz and wanted to take her away, _maybe there's a reason._

_"Hello James."_

James jumped up, wide awake. _What was that? Am I suddenly hearing voices?_ It can't be. Liz and the girls left to do some shopping and he was by himself.

_"It's ok James. It's me."_

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

_"I know you when you came to our island. And you, Roger, and I have been friends."_

"... Sally?"

* * *

Crap. It will take me a long time 'cause I won't be on the internet for another long time. Enjoy 1-7 chapters, while I enjoy making more chapters.


	8. The Second Nightmare

Two words: I'm back!

* * *

8.

A woman in her mid 20's was standing in front of the couch with a beautiful pure blue dress, she had a warm smile and brown eyes that sparkly like the sun.

"_It's been a long time. Hasn't it?" _Sally softly said.

But James was confused, "How did...? How did you find me?"

Sally only giggled, _"It's just easy, all I did was follow Jermery and then you."_

"But why?"

_"James. I know what my love is after. Liz was just a target so he can get to you. And I have to warn you: your friends are in danger. One of our engines made a deal with my husband to scrap all of your friends and then use the island as a timebomb."_

James's mouth trembled, "...Everyone?"

Sally sadly nodded, _"Everyone... but you."_ Then she faded away.

...

"You met who?" Liz was shocked when James told her about Sally. Tomorrow was Liz's birthday and Vivian and Emma were making some plans (A/N: Just because I'm already 16 doesn't mean that it's past in this shory anyway), Liz was on the phone talking to someone.

"Yeah? No kidding..... yes I got some rooms to spare. And yes you can do it. Well, see ya tomorrow." she hang up. Liz later helped out the girls do their chores.

James was surprised, "W-what's going on? Why are all of you cleaning up the place?" Emma stopped doing her chores to talk to him, "We are having new roommates!" James looked puzzled.

"What new roommates?"

Before Emma could say anything, Vivian shouted her sister's name. "Emma! Get back with yer chores!" Emma frowned and tried to talk to James again when: "EMMA!"

Finally Emma argryly threw up her arms up and left James, who began to express joy at this. "Those girls..." Liz said when she saw James laughing, "Those two always have fights. Emma always get out of her chores, but Vivian sees it the hard way. She _is_ older you know."

Liz then handed James a bag of trash, "Here. Thought you be really useful, can you take the trash out before it storms again?" James didn't like dirty work but he knew he should, _how long have I been human? I haven't been in my engine form in days._

It was true about the storms. Black dark clouds began coming out this way again, "What is with this? It never storms like that like when I was back on the Island of Sodor...." Then James came to a halt.

He had _almost_ forgotten about the Island of Sodor.

James missed the jobs he used to do, he missed showing off his paint work for all of the people and engines to see, even worse, he missed his friends dearly. He missed Thomas, Percy, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Toby, and Emily. But he also miss Sir Topham Hatt too.

"I'm so sorry you guys." James softy said, tears nearly closed from falling. "I didn't meant to leave you, I have to find answers." Then he remembered something that Sally has said this morning: (Flashback) _"James. I know what my love is after. Liz was just a target so he can get to you. And I have to warn you: your friends are in danger. One of our engines made a deal with my husband to scrap all of your friends and then use the island as a time bomb."_

_James's mouth trembled, "...Everyone?"_

_Sally sadly nodded, "Everyone..... but you."_ (Flashback end)

James suddenly have the answer: Jermery was after him. When he heard that James left the Island of Sodor, he knew that James will be vulnerable for whatever his plan is.

After putting the trash away, James rushed back into the house. Liz and the girls have clean up the whole house in more than one hour, Vivian and Emma had left to read some books and Liz was watching 'CSI' on TV by herself.

James went to join her, "What's this?" he asked, watching a scene where three people found a body. Liz jumped, startled. "Oh! James, you scared me! I didn't know you were here." James giggled, "That's ok."

Liz and James both began to laugh, then Liz noticed how late it was. "I'm going to go to bed." said Liz, shutting off the TV. James yawned, "Yeah, I'm getting tired too. Night Liz." James was about to go to his room when Liz called out, "Hey James wait!"

James turned around when Liz smiled, "I forgot to tell you something. I have a surprise for you. Come back in my room when you get your PJs on, then I will tell you something." Liz did a strange smile as James went back to his room for his PJs.

...

"Well?" Liz and James were in her bed. James did another laugh and kissed Liz again, _this is weird, but fun._ James thought as Liz launched another kiss at his lips.

"Well what?" James asked, he and Liz had their fun and now they were getting very sleepily. "Let's just go to sleep. I'm tired." Liz said, making sure that her necklace doesn't get smashed or taken off she just drifted off to sleep.

James stared at her necklace, the Boo with the sun and moon behind it was beautiful, but very strange. _how come Liz isn't taking that off?_ James wondered to himself, still staring at it.

Suddenly, he felt like he seen that necklace before, but James wasn't sure. He went to sleep, already knew that another nightmare was on tonight.....

...

_The island of Wayland Meadows has another rainstorm as all of Jermery's engines worked hard ageist the storm. Only James and Roger were on a lookout for intruders from the outside islands._

_Jermery and his wife Sally went by them. "Any luck?" Sally asked the two engines. "Nope," said Roger, "Nothing but waves and heavy rainfall." Sally only groaned._

_James, however, saw something in horror: a large piece of wood was drifting in the water, and on top of the wood was a girl. "Look! Look! There's a girl in the water!" James shout out to Jermery, Sally, and Roger._

_Sally gasped while Jermery ordered Roger to use his claw to grab the girl. "She's still alive, where she came from?" Suddenly Roger looked up, something caught his eyes, "Mary mother of God..." he shared in horror._

_An island was on fire, "What happened there?" Sally asked, grabbing Jermery's arm._

_"Somehow something must've blow up. Maybe that island is where that girl esaped from." And suddenly, James snapped his eyes shut....._


	9. The Phone Call

Oh... if you guys are wondering about the other engines... Now heres your chance!

* * *

9.

James gasp in horror as he woke up in panic, luckily, Liz was still fast asleep beside him. _What happened? What nightmare did I have this time?_ That nightmare was the day where he first found Liz, that girl.

Liz's room was still pitch black meant that it's still night out, looking at the clock next to the right side of the bed read 3:57 A.M. _Too early to get up._ James thought, expressing a sigh.

James then heard something rang in the dinner room, _a phone? But I don't know how to use one._ With a sigh, he went to the dinner room and found the phone. He knew he should wake up Liz but he couldn't, Liz will be really cranky if he woke her up at this hour...

Finally placing the telephone by his ear James said in a whisper, "H-hello? May I ask who is speaking p-please?" he shuddered, why was he shivering? Maybe he thought Jermery was calling. He heard a girl's voice instead, "James? James, is it really you? Oh my god! It's Emily!"

"Emily? Don't you realized what time is it?"

"Um, no. But I'm so sorry to call you at this hour, has something happen to your voice?"

"What?" James asked, then he realized. "I was whispering, sorry."

Emily on the other line giggled, "That's all right, you want to know why I called?"

James really want to know, "How... ?"

"Some girl name Liz gave Sir Topham Hatt and he told us her phone number and we have these waistbands that turns us engines into humans for no come to the conclusion at all. And get this, he also said that he's finding an engine to take your place while you were gone."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, where are you? The others miss you, even Thomas and Percy."

"I'm on an island called Outlook Island, and you have to listen to this too..." And James began to explain to Emily what was happening so far: how he met Liz on the ship he was on, how his driver and fireman were murder by Jermery, and the nightmare about Liz.

Emily was listening through a silence tone, "... Wow. That's frightening. I can't believe that happen to you... I'm so sorry to hear that."

Then James remember something: "Hey Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Are the others awaken? Or are you the only one?"

"Yes, the others are awake. I think they are listening in while I am calling you, do you want to talk to Thomas?"

James smiled, "Yes, just give the telephone to him."

Emily nodded and pass it to Thomas, "James? Are you there?" Thomas asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

James nodded, "You don't have to be concern about me Thomas, I'll be all right." But secretly, James _can_ feel Thomas not really have confidence in him.

"Just promise me that you will be alright, James." Thomas finally gave in on that part. James only utter a sigh, "Promises are just words Thomas. They are."

Thomas and Emily still couldn't believe that James ran away, and they miss him badly. "Will you still come back?" Thomas asked, but to his horror, James answered sadly, "I'm not sure. Something's wrong with me."

"What? What's wrong James?"

"For no reason, last night, I suddenly shouted so angrily. And I never shouted like that before..."

"I'm not sure if I can help you with that, but tell me about it."

And James did. Every single word cause James to let some tears fall from his eyes.

"Wow, I can't believe that happened to you. But it's not that it's you."

James was surprised that Thomas would say that. Thomas then explained, "I mean, you have these nightmares and ran away to find out why this guy Jermery is planning to do, but I really don't think I know the answer. But still..."

"Thomas, I think I know."

"Know what?"

"Jermery knows I left the Island of Soder and he is using me to lose my memory (he might have overheard Jermery talking about that) so I can't remember you anymore. And what's worse, he's going to blow up the island if I don't do as he says."

There was quietness on the other line, followed by: "James? Is that true?" This came from Gordon, who was eavesdropping in.

James nodded sadly, "Yes, it is."


	10. The Legead of the 'Power'

This is the first longest chapter... Here it is. Cory and Ruth belong to me.

* * *

10.

As James placed the phone back Liz enter the room, she was still a little tired from last night and, yes, her necklace was still around her neck.

"Morning James," Liz said, "I thought I heard something in my sleep, but... Maybe I was wrong."

James had almost forgotten it was Liz's birthday, "Um Liz? You seem tired still."

"S-still?" Liz asked, "Why?"

James smiled and took her back into her room, "Why don't you sleep a little more?"

Liz was confused, "Are you tired too?" James shook his head, "No. You need this rest."

Liz smiled, but still was a little confused, "Ok."

When Liz enter her room James slowly reached out for Liz's key, locking the door.

...

Around 6:45 in the morning James , Vivian, and Emma were making plans for Liz.

"You left Liz in her bedroom?" Emma asked James, "That's bad news, she can get out."

James grinned, "Oh no she won't. I lock the door."

Emma was so surprised, "What?"

Vivian arrived, she was carrying a basket full of apples. "Speaking of Liz, the new roommates, I reckon that they are coming today."

"I'm going to make sure Liz is ok." said James, looking for an excuse. Vivian looked at him, but then nodded.

When James got into the hall, he sat on the floor, still thinking about what Thomas said to him on the phone (Flashback), _"Wow, I can't believe that happened to you. But it's not that it's you." James was surprised that Thomas would say that. Thomas explained, "I mean, you have these nightmares and ran away to find out why this guy Jermery is planning to do, but I really don't think I know the answer. But still..."_ (End of Flashback)

Then a thought came to him, _why don't I talk to Liz about the phone call if I feel like it? Then she won't be so suspicious about it!_ James smiled, but then he was worried.

_But what if she found out? Does she already know?_ This made James worry, suddenly, he wasn't so sure what to do.

...

James and the others were wrong about Liz going back to sleep, in fact, Liz was fingering her necklace. The pure rainbow light (A/N: By the way the light is rainbow color not red) on the Boo's chest glow brightly, making Liz utter a sigh.

_I'm sorry James,_ Liz thought, still upset. _I can't tell about my necklace yet. It was only to say, that, it's not a necklace at all._

And she was right.

It was her heart, something she lost long ago. She always make sure it doesn't break or gets bang up.

_I'll tell him, but when I feel like it._

...

James unlocked Liz's room so she can get out. When she got out, she wore a white t-shirt with a blue kitten on the front. Smart black jeans and white shoes.

"Like it?" asked Liz, who was in a good mood today. James nodded, "Yes I do. Come on Liz, we don't want to miss your party."

Liz nodded and timidly took James's hand.

...

The party was beginning to feel like the other parties that James and his friends were in. After talking to Vivian about the Island of Sodor, James went to find Liz, who was talking to the new roommates.

Before the party began, however, Liz's best friends Cory and Ruth arrived. They are both 18 years old and out of school, and look like a couple that James normally sees everyday.

Cory was a hot-shot kid with brownish yellow hair with light blue eyes. He was a hasty young man who is suppose to be the smart one, he took a science club two years ago and pass. He was wearing a blue shirt with a wristband on his right arm, dark gray pants that has a hole on the left knee part of the pants. And his shoes were surprisedly muddy.

Ruth, a young woman who was also a very social girl. She had a long shelve shirt and a long skirt. She also has dress shoes and beautiful long blond hair, plus her eyes are green.

"... so anyway I was watching one of those game shows and I flip though the channels and stopped at this show that shows how to take care of babies. You know what I mean Liz?" Ruth asked her friend.

Liz shook her head, "You know Ruth, you haven't changed much since I last saw you and Cory."

Cory and Emma exchange a few laughs while drinking fresh apple juice, Vivian was showing James all of the drawings Liz drew.

"Where were you anyway?" Liz asked, Ruth looked at Cory, "Well," Ruth began, "the last time we seen you was when you adopted the shadow girls. You and Kat were having apples and salads for lunch to celebrate the joy of your new foster daughters. Say... Where is Kat?"

Liz's smile faded, "Kat was murdered. Someone name Jermery killed her." Ruth gasped, "Oh my dear, I'm so sorry."

While Ruth was talking, Joey the cat came by. He was rubbing ageist Liz's leg, "Oh hi cutie." Liz said, picking up the old cat, "Whatcha up too?"

The cat rubbed ageist her chest then fell asleep on her lap, "Look how cute your cat is!" Ruth exclaimed as she admired Joey.

...

Thomas had just finished his branch line, it was getting late as he heads back to the sheds. As Thomas went to the other line, he saw something. It was another engine, an strange little engine.

He had four small wheels, a short funnel, and a beautiful coat of white paint. But what was strange that on the right side of his buffer was a metal craw just like Diesel 10's.

"Hello." Thomas said, he likes making new friends. "Hello." the engine said, he looked shy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Thomas, and you must be the new engine."

The white engine sighed, "Yes I am." Thomas frowned, "What's wrong? Don't you like the Island of Sodor?"

The engine's eyes were wide, "Well... I'm just getting used to it. Can I meet some of your friends?"

Thomas wasn't so sure, this engine was acting VERY strange... But he is friendly and shy, Thomas lead the new engine to the sheds.

When the other engines saw the white engine they were surprised. "Thomas? Who is this?" Emily asked, staring at the engine's craw.

"My name is Roger. And I was the only engine left." the tank engine said, Thomas's eyes were wide. _Roger! Jermery's engine! What's he doing here? Did he come here to scrap James?_

Thomas has to make sure that won't happen, he thought of a plan. "So Roger, what work do you do?" It wasn't one of those questions that you normally say anyway.

Roger was so happy to explain, "In the old days, my old owner would make me clean and work day and night without any whinnying or fuss. I made sure that it IS clean, because if I don't... my owner screams at me."

As Roger kept talking about his life, he stopped. The engines were surprise that Roger had stop taking for a moment, "What's wrong?" Edward asked. Roger knew he had to ask this: "Have you seen a small forest green/purple/gold engine around these parts?"

"No we haven't, but why?" Percy asked him.

Roger frowned angrily, "Damnit." he snapped quietly, "I thought I had her too." The engines stared hard on Roger, who grinned with evilness, "Little engines these days, they always get away. Now if you excess me..."

Thomas stopped him, "Wait, you're going to put an end to a engine?"

Roger was getting angry and annoyed, "Orders from Jermery," he snapped sadly, "I've have to do it. She was my problem before and I don't want it to happen again."

Henry raised an eyebrow, "Why? What's so special about this engine?"

Roger grinned with evilness, "Have you ever seen an engine travel through time?"

"No." Gordon replied.

"Well," Roger began, "she can. Because she's a time-traveling engine, she escape from me twice. But if can be put out of her misery..."

The engines gulped. This white engine turns out to be a mean, half cold hearted but a worry looking one.

"What was her name?" Emily asked. Roger frowned, "Her name..... was..... Celebi." (A/N: I own Celebi the Time Traveling Engine by the way)

...

_...In a world where time and space are the source of magical powers and energy, there are five islands that hold the powers within..._

_...But four islands pay a regretful price when four demons came to their world. The demon of fire, the demon of ice and water, the demon of lightning, and the demon of nature..._

_...The demon of nature, who was called Abyss, is the strongest of the four demons. In one single night, she used her powers to try to take the energy from the four islands..._

_...But what Abyss didn't know that the energy was safe at the Island of Wayland Meadows, where engines were made there..._

_...And the owner, Jermery Toxic, was the keeper of the power. So Abyss came to the island and tried to steal it... That was impossible..._

_...Everyday Abyss would come and steal the power until Jermery had enough..._

_...He hid the power so no one, not even Abyss can find it. He hid it in the heart, body, and soul of a red engine called James..._

_...Even though James is only made, he didn't know of that power until it became a myth..._

_...Then one day, another engine was made, she was a spacial little engine that can teleport and time-travel though time..._

_...But she was a target for hunters and Abyss, then one fateful day, the little engine disappeared without a trace..._

A shadow came to the sheds where a forest green/purple/gold engine and a red engine were sleeping, not noticing the figure opening the door.

He grinned evilly and just about to walk near to the smaller engine when...

"What the hell are you doing?"

The man turned around and there was a 13 year-old girl. Liz. "Jermery? What's going on?" The shadow, who turned out to be Jermery, walked towards her.

"Liz! Oh god, this is not what it looks like...."

"Oh really?" Liz said though a cold tone, "It seems that you were trying to put an end to my Celebi." Jermery was crossed, "Something that should have been done a very long time ago."

Liz was speechless, "What? You can't do that! Celebi and James has nothing to do with this!" Oh course, Liz never met James before but she heard about the name.

Jermery still frowned, "Celebi's just a weakling, she'll never be a proper engine. And James has something that I'm not suppose to tell, not until..."

"... Abyss will be sealed and life will go back to normal." Liz finished quietly. Jermery was impressed, "Well, I see that you're learning."

Jermery laughed and walked back to Celebi, holding a long metal pole. Liz snapped her fingers and a shadow demon that was the same size as her appeared.

"Stop him! Take that metal pole!" she ordered. The shadow obeyed, and ran at him. Jermery saw the shadow coming and smacked it on the face.

"You think you're so smart. But I'm better, I can still control you girl!" And with that, Jermery and Liz begun their battle.

First Liz snapped her fingers again until two shadow demons came out, but Jermery deliver a smack to them with the pole.

Liz then faded away in the shadows, something she is still working. But Jermery knew where she is hiding, using the pole he smacked Liz, who appeared, on the face.

Startled, Liz found another metal pole and smacked Jermery's arm, very hard. "I'll get you for that Liz!" Jermery cried as he dropped his weapon, now he has to find another weapon.

Ah ha! Jermery did find something even better weapon: it was very strange weapon called a heart stealer.

Liz has no idea that she will lose her heart. And she will.

Using his energy, Jermery and Liz began again. Liz gasped as she was trying to avoid Jermery's new weapon as it hit her weapon off her hands.

Now without something to defend herself with she faded into darkness so she can hid, but Liz did something stupid. She got out of darkness so the heart stealer slashed her chest and the craw grabbed her heart.

Jermery smiled wickedly as his new weapon was now shuck in Liz's chest, "You... You... bastard..." Liz muttered weakly.

Jermery still smiled as he grabbed the heart stealer, "Many people perish trying to get away from this heart stealer. But you properly will live if I do... THIS!" With a pull from her body, Liz screamed in pain as her heart was taken away for good.

"Please Jermery! I need that heart...!" Liz pleaded, she was losing her energy too quickly. Jermery then threw her heart away into the ocean.

"I don't need Celebi. Keep her, see if care." Jermery said coldly, and with that he left. Liz was alone, gasping for air. She walked into the shed slowly where she knew Celebi can get Liz back to life.

Celebi heard Liz coming, "Celebi... I..." Liz then fell to the ground, blood coming from her chest.

Celebi knew what Liz really want, using her magic powers to bring Liz back, a necklace was made...

_...So Jermery may had won the battle, but the war for James's power will begun. But little does he know that a evil force will rise..._


	11. Book Findings

Short chapter... sorry.

* * *

11.

It was night time as James, Liz, and the others were done cleaning up the house. Liz and Vivian were watching TV, Emma was coloring a picture of flowers, and James, along with Cory and Ruth, were so bored after cleaning that they went to join the two girls watching TV.

"Well, this is a fun day." Vivian began, placing her hand on her pink hair. "You said it yourself Viv. I'm really tired." Liz said, trying to keep her eyes open. "Well, let's go to bed now." Ruth said, yawning.

As everyone made way to their rooms James went to the bathroom to wash his face. He's been thinking still about telling Liz about the phone call from his friends.

"What can I do?" he said to himself, "What can I do?" Suddenly, James knew there was a room full of books somewhere... Maybe reading a book will clear his head or something.

Then he found it. The room full of books. James found it hard to believe it's completely dark in the room and it was hard to see...

Suddenly James bumped into something and out of nowhere, a book fell from the shelve and hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" James yelled softly, rubbing his head. He found a flashlight on a table and saw what hit him: a green covered book.

Picking it up from the floor, James read the title: 'Liz's Adventures on Wayland Island.' James gasped, "Oh no Liz... Why haven't you told me sooner?"

He took the book back from the room and went into his room, opening the book to the first page he began reading.....

...

_...During the fight for the powers, no one ever defeated the Four Demons. They were powerful and evil, their powers were also so powerful that everyone fled in panic..._

_...But one of the demons quit being evil, she was Jodie, the demon of fire. She went back to the Island of Ember, where her people realized that Jodie was good and they were safe..._

Jodie's long ruby-red hair gently floated on the wind, she was, as you called her, the demon of fire.

But that was long ago, now the her people don't fear her anymore. But Jodie's life was soon be ended when something happen to her.

"Hello Jodie." came the cold tone of Abyss the Nature Demon, she was in front of her sister. "Where are you going?"

"To the seaside to see the sunset." Jodie said, feeling a bit cold. Abyss just glared, "I thought you were one of us. But I was wrong."

Jodie had it. She force to move Abyss out of the way and went on her way, but then she stopped. She was dead unexpectedly when her evil older sister put a single curse on her heart.

Abyss smiled and walked away.


	12. Wayland Meadows

The beginning of Part 2... Enjoy...**

* * *

**

**PART 2**

**THE ADVENTURE BEGINS**

12.

Wayland Meadows. It was once a beautiful island until Jermery became evil along Abyss's spell, but it was not like that before...

It was a beautiful day on the island as the sun shine brightly and the engines, who happened to be Jermery's, were working happily.

Sally, who was in the kitchen cooking Jermery's favorite snack of peanuts with cream on a piece of bread, was happily humming the theme music from the Super Mario Brothers from Nintendo.

She was wearing a long purple skirt with a pink bouse, her brown hair was styled into a ponytail, and her beautiful brown eyes glistens in the sun as she took the snack to her husband.

"Your snack Jermery?" Sally replied sweetly. The 17-year-old man turned around to look at her, "Thank you Sal. I didn't really want it, but I WAS hungry." he laughed as he took the plate.

Sally sat down with him, "Honey? There's something I've got to tell you." she said though a tone that looked worried.

Jermery handed her a glass of orange wine and looked at her, "Is there something the matter? I can call the doctor about your cancer and I..."

Sally shook her head, "It's not that. Have you thought about building new steam engines?" Jermery thought for a moment.

"We just got done with one, he's the red one with the tender... Remember?"

"Of course I do, it was James?"

"Yeah. But I think that Abyss is still looking for that power."

"Really? Where did you hid it?" Sally asked, looking worried. Jermery answered, "I hid it in an engine."

"What engine?"

"... James."

...

"Come on James!" When are we working?" asked Celebi, who looked happy to be very useful. Her older brother James doesn't look as happy as her, just frowned.

"Where is Roger? He was supposed to be showing us around Wayland Meadows." then Roger appeared, his beautiful white coat shine brightly as the sun and his metal craw sat on his right side of his buffer.

"Um, hello? It seems to be strange that you never seen a crane steam engine before. I'm..."

"Roger, we know. My name's James, and this is my sister Celebi."

"Oh, ok. Let's just go." Roger said, looking a bit sad.

About two hours later of working Celebi has noticed Roger's behavior, and it seems to upset her. "What's wrong? You've been sad lately, why?"

Roger did look upset, but this was the first time that someone asked. "Well," Roger begun, "I have a sister once."

"You did?"

"Yes, her name was Berry."

"Berry? What a strange name."

"Well, she and I haven't spoke in a while and then something happened."

"What happened?"

"Berry lost control when she fell in love with Shawnee. But he didn't like her, even despite the fact that she loved him. So... she was upset that Jeremy found out that she was too busy goofing off and he scrapped her."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah, I know." Roger said, smiling a little bit, "Listen, thanks for listening Celebi, I really liked it."

Celebi smiled, "You're welcome."

Roger and Celebi became good friends after that, but meanwhile back at the Toxic Castle, Sally was having some troubles too.

Ever since she was 10, she had cancer. Nobody knows what cancer it was, but it was something that her family had a long time ago.

"Honey? I..." She fell to the couch, moaning in pain. "SALLY!" Jermery yelled as he reached for the phone.

"Hello doctor? It's my wife... She's dying..."

By the time the doctor came to the castle, Sally was dead. It was too late for the doctor and her husband.

When the engines heard of Sally's death it has shocked them all, Sally was so nice to all of them, even James and his sister.

...

"I can't believe she's dead." James said to Roger as he and Celebi were in their sheds for the night.

"Yeah, she's so young." Celebi replied sadly, "I'm going to miss her." She began to cry. Roger didn't say a word, he was thinking nothing but the legend of the power that can only save the world from the four demons. He only knew this because he was working for Jermery.

"I'm gonna see Jermery." Roger blankly said, setting off into the night. James was too busy to notice Roger leaving just as the red engine was calming his sister down.

...

"Where were you?" growled a voice in the darkness as Roger entered the underground chamber.

"Been busy, helping out James and his sis." Roger answered glumly, "What else is new?" As he said that, Jermery came out of the darkness.

"Roger... I thought we made a deal."

"Which was...?"

"...As long as you help me with this, I'll let you be a free engine." Jermery sighed, his dark brown eyes staring at Roger.

Roger groaned as he moved closer, "Sally didn't go through death like that. You know that right?" Jermery nodded and went in his cab, "I want to do this tonight, I need that power."

"Where is this power?" Roger asked as the set off into the night, Jermery did an evil smile as he said those words: "In the body of James."

...

James and Celebi were asleep when Roger quietly puffed by the left side of the sheds, Jermery looked through the window. 'Good, they are asleep.'

Then he turned to the white engine, "I need you to stay here, so I can get to what I have to do." And he left.

Roger could only do was watch his master go into the sheds and do whatever he has to do. Then he saw someone walking in the shed, he knew it was Liz. She was the new assistant for Jermery, and she was a bit different from other girls.

"Jermery?! What the...?" Roger heard her say, she was glaring at the man. And then Roger heard Jermery's whip smacked her on the arms.

Then Liz growled, something made her become tense and angry. Then without warning she charged at him, making Roger gasp quietly.

Liz's eyes flashed with violence and her fingernails dug into Jermery's arms, "You bitch!" he snapped, not caring about waking up the two engines.

Then Roger burst into the shed, this woke up James and Celebi. "Stop it Liz! Stop this right NOW!" Celebi pleaded as Liz was throw to the wall.

Jermery looked at the girl with a cold frown, "Enough Liz. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Liz looked at him with that same angry.

James just looked at her, then back at Jermery. Celebi was shaking from all the blood on Liz's arms.

Jermery walked away with Roger behind him, "Get some rest Liz." James heard Jermery say to her as he walked away in the darkness.


	13. Hate

This is short and crappy.

* * *

13.

As James closed the book he saw Liz, who was watching him. "So..." Liz said with a hint of coldness in her voice. "...You knew."

James stared at her, "...But... You were... You were a monster..."

"No... I was affected negatively... And confused..." Liz grimly answered, still hadn't took her eyes from James, "Give me the book. I was gonna burn it soon."

And James did, but something bother him. "Why didn't you tell me? Why keep this from me?" And he saw that Liz's eyes were soon full of tears.

"'Cause I thought that... You'd hate me."

James was speechless! "I don't hate you... You saved me..." Now he found out why Jermery wanted him, the 'power' was the key for taking over the world.

Liz let James's arms embrace her as she cried. "I... I..." But James whispered to her, "Shh. It's ok, it's ok. Everything will be alright." He smiled when Liz looked at him, "It... will?" She asked, still has tears in her eyes.

James kissed her just on the cheek, he felt a little sad for her. _She's just upset of everything. She needs time._

"...James?"

"Yes?"

"I... I... have to tell you something... About that night..."

James remembered... They were in bed... Kissing and sweet talking... And things were getting hot...

"What is it? Liz? What is...?" James then looked at her face, she looked worried and she looked pale.

"Liz?"

Suddenly Cory ran towards them, he was panting loudly and he seem to be in panic. "Cory? What's the matter?" James asked.

"It's Ruth... She's having a baby..."


	14. Kidnapped

Here's the deal: if this story doesn't get like a couple of reviews... I gonna get rid of it... (and I'm not kidding)

* * *

14.

"Oh god." Liz muttered, "Not again..." James looked at her, "Wait. What do you mean... 'Not again'?"

Cory explained though a tone that... doesn't seem to be him, "Ruth and I wanted a child for two years... One day while we were out partying with some buddies of mine and then Ruth passed out. And when we took her to the hospital, the doctor said she might have a child. But... our happiness cut short... About two weeks later the baby arrived, but when the doctor check the baby to see it was in good health..... The baby... was dead."

James gasped, "Was it a girl... or a boy?" Cory looked up, "It was a girl... We were gonna name it Will. Because she looked like she wanted to live... but now... she was dead."

Liz gone to check on Ruth, "Um, guys? Ruth just pass out." Cory rushed her to the hospital a few minutes later.

...

Thomas was very worried. Roger, the new engine, kept staring at him oddly as he worked. Even Percy has the creeps when he saw him, looking over at the other engines like they were nothing to him.

Emily once spoke to him, "Um... Hi Roger." The white engine looked up at her, "Hi Emily. How goes your day?" Roger said sweetly.

Now Emily was confused. Roger was trying to impress her!

"Um... Ok, I guess." Emily said uneasy. This made Roger smile, "I like you Emily. You remind me of my sister. Too bad she is boy crazy."

Emily then saw a hint of pain in Roger's eyes, "Do... Do you have any friends?" Then she gasped of what his answer was: "In the old days, James was my best friend."

...

Cory decided to stay with Ruth at the hospital while Liz and James went back home. "I wish we could've stayed a little while!" Emma replied, crossing her arms to her chest.

Liz placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder, "I know, but Cory said he's gonna stay with Ruth until then."

As they got inside Liz told the girls to go to bed or else Vivian won't read her sister a bedtime story. Emma went to her bedroom faster than a bullet from a gun.

Liz stood by her bedroom door, "James... I need to talk to you later... Goodnight." And she closed her door, leaving James stand in the darkness of the hallway.

James then went to his room, carefully walking in the darkness of the hallway. He wasn't scared of the dark, unlike Percy. Remembering him made James sigh, how was Percy doing?

Shaking thoughts out from his head, James opened the door to his room. He felt bad, he should've told Liz about the phone call when he had the chance!

"...Well... If it isn't James..."

James gasped as Jermery stepped in from the corner of his room, an evil grin on his face. "Miss me?" he snapped, walking past a confused James to the door.

"We don't want anyone ruin this talk can we?" Jermery said through a cold tone, locking the door. James still didn't move, he was ether too stunned or too angry to move.

"Unlock the door Jermery." James finally said underneath his breath, "And how did you get in here?"

Jermery turned and did a fake smile, "Oh come on James. I just want to see my little engine again... And I just wanted you to give me something..."

James then knew: the 'power'.

"I... I... Don't know what you're talking about..." he said, doing a lie. But Jermery glared and slapped him on the face. "You stupid red engine! I know you're lying to me! Give me the 'power' or else!"

James then remember the threat that Jermery said before, "You... wouldn't..." James said, holding his face, which was surprisedly bleeding.

Jermery then grinned evilly, "If you can't give me that 'power'... I'll take you home with me. Whenever you like it or not!"

James freaked out and ran to the door, trying to open it. Jermery then made a grab of him and dragged him to the window.

SMASH! James was thrown out the window with strength. Dizzy and weak he tried to get away but Jermery was WAY too strong.

As James was being dragged from Liz's home, his thoughts soon became clear: _I'm being kidnaped! By my evil owner of course!_

Jermery then tossed him into a motorboat and climbed in himself. "Well James? You will be a prefect weapon for me. Very soon..."

Then James was tossed into a small little room (you know one of those motorboats that have those kinda things?) Where there was a bed and dresser.

Jermery locked the door and started the boat, in the room James was looking out the window and screamed inside his mind: _Thomas! Edward! Henry! Gordon! Percy! Emily! Liz! Vivian! Emma! Help ME!_

But James knew he couldn't escape back his home, to his friends, and to Liz and the girls. Sliding down on the floor as the boat moved, James began to cry.

...

"JAMES!" Percy woke up that night, the other engines woke up as they saw Percy taking deep breaths quietly. "Percy?" Emily whispered to her friend, "What's wrong?"

Percy looked frighted, "I... I... I had this... Nightmare that James was taken away by this evil man... And he will die! It was awful!"

Emily looked worried, Thomas wasn't sure, Gordon thought Percy made it up. "Percy, there is no completely way that James can get hurt. It was just your..."

The sound of the phone cut Gordon off, "I'll get that." Henry said, turning into human as he held the phone.

"Hello?" Henry said, "Who is this?"

A girl's voice answered, "...Hello? Is this Henry?"

"Yeah. Liz?"

"Yes! Something happened!"

"What's wrong Liz? You look like you're out of breath! And how is James?"

"James... has been kidnaped."


	15. Troubled Minds

Another review! Another review! I. Thank. Dreamer Boy! And I'm not getting rid of the story now... (but I'll still take a break) Anyway... I don't own Thomas and Friends! They belong to HIT!

* * *

15.

"What?"

"It's true! Jermery took James back to Wayland Meadows! Oh god Henry!" Liz hanged up with a slam.

Henry was shocked, James... was kidnaped? "Henry?" Gordon called out, "Was that Liz?" Henry turned towards his friends, "It was."

Edward saw the grim look on Henry's face, "Henry? How... is James?" Henry looked down, "Jermery has kidnaped James."

...

(Liz's P.O.V.)

The girls were frighted. After the police left when I told them what happened, after the phone call to Henry, I closed the front door.

I looked out at the broken window of James's bedroom, I looked completely shocked and scared. All of my life I knew Jermery, but I didn't know he wasn't going to this...

"Liz? When's James coming back?" Emma asked timidly from behind me. I sighed and looked at the little shadow girl with blue hair and large blue eyes (I can't really see them), she just doesn't get it: James... is not gonna return.

But Emma kept asking me more questions and more questions, and the more she did she was making me angry.

"Liz? When's...?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her, too loudly. Emma started crying and I yelled at her some more, "DON'T YOU GET IT? JAMES ISN'T COMING BACK! HE'S BEEN KIDNAPED BY THAT BASTARD JERMERY AND NOW..."

I didn't realized that I too, am crying. Vivian went to me after calming her sister down. "...Liz? Why are you... like this? Why?"

I looked up at her, the secret was out. "You two come closer, there's something I haven't told James yet... And I knew I should have told him, but he wasn't ready." Vivian and Emma went by my side, and I took a deep breath.

"I... was in love with Jermery... But I didn't realized he liked me 'cause I looked like his wife. Then one night... before I met the engines... I was in his room because Sally was gone somewhere... and Jermery took me to the bathroom... he _raped_ me."

(End of P.O.V.)

...

Somewhere in a world a little engine was traveling on some railroad tracks. She was indeed the lost engine whom they all thought died.

"O my brother, o my brother! Wherefore are my brother? ... Funny, I do sound a little that Shakespeare guy or whatever..." She paused, thinking back into the past.

"Where... Where can I find my friend....?"

Then out of nowhere a huge bubble appeared, showing three girls at a house. They look so sad. The older one was the one.

"Take me there at once."

And with that, she vanished.

...

Back at the boat, which was traveling west, sped at a 60 mile on the water. Jermery was looking ahead, nobody was out in this fog. "Well?" he said to himself, "Who wouldn't?" Then he smiled, very soon he'll used James to take over the world, and nothing will stop him now!

...But he was wrong...

He looked over at the gas meter, it was almost empty. "Shit..." he muttered, slowing down a bit. Lucky for him there was an island near by.

Jermery turned the wheel to the island, at least he will stop just for gas... But then he turned towards the door where James was held.

"I'll buy something for him," Jermery sighed and parked the boat next to the dock. Inside the room James woke up, why did they stop? Were they at Wayland Meadows?

Then he saw Jermery, he looked worried. "I'm almost out of gas. I'm going to buy some so I want you to stay here. Oh, and James? Behave."

Then he left. James knew Jermery would lock the door so he wouldn't escape.

...

Liz at least covered the broken window with a protected screen, but she was upset. She didn't mean to yell at Emma, but she had too. If she hadn't ask those stupid questions...

She was soon interrupted by Vivian, who was glaring at her. "I CAN'T believe YOU will YELL at my sister like that!" She cried, putting her arms onto her chest.

Liz sighed, this WAS her fault. If she have stayed in James's room, none of this bullcrap would ever happen.

"Vivian..." Liz sighed, her eyes fell to the floor. "I'm... so sorry Vivian. I'm so messed up, I-I-I don't know... what to do anymore..."

Vivian then smiled, "That's ok, now come on Liz, I'll take you back to bed." She held out her hand, but then stopped. Liz was shaking, her mouth trembled, and what scared Vivian was Liz's eyes. Behind her glasses were eyes full of panic, "Liz? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Liz shook her head, "No... Something's not right... I don't feel so good..." She suddenly fell forward and passed out.

"LIZ!" Vivian shirked, she ran to the phone and called Thomas... Why? She doesn't know. Finally Edward called, "Hello!" Vivian cried, "Who...?"

"I'm Edward, now calm down and tell me what is wrong." he seems kind, Vivian thought as she took a deep breath, "Please help me. My friend Liz was acting very strange and then she passed out. And... And... I don't know what to do..." she suddenly began to weep as Edward answered, his voice calmed Vivian down, "Don't worry about a thing, ok? We will all come and help you, now tell me: where do you live?" Vivian told him, and hang up. She sighed, this is going to be a long night.


	16. The Engines Come

16.

The first time the owner of the gas station saw Jermery was in late in the evening, he was just checking the money when he heard the bell on the door and a man around his 30's came in.

"Excess me?" Jermery said, walking over to the counter, "do you sell any boat gas?" The owner nodded, "You're in luck, I have only one left."

Jermery sighed in relief, "Yeah... Thanks. Where am I?" The owner handed him the boat gas, "You're in Kasha Island. Where boats get things for trips and such."

He had seen lots of happy customers a lot in his store, ether people low on food and water or people going on boat trips just to get gas for their boats. But this man... was getting boat gas in the night.

"You're going home? Or going on a trip?" the gas station asked as he watched the man grab some food and water. "Home. Wayland Meadows." Jermery smiled as he handed the money.

"Wayland Meadows??? Isn't that the island that was ruled by... the 'power'?" the owner shuddered when he said that. Jermery just smiled still... a very cold smile. "Yes. But you don't have to worry about that thing... I found it and I'm taking it back with me."

Just when he was about to leave he turned to stare at the owner one more time, then he left in the darkness.

...

Thomas and his friends met up with Vivian and Emma, "Sir Topham Hatt knew we were gonna help you and Liz, so he wasn't that crossed."

Vivian nodded, "My sister and I want to thank you engines for coming... We would've have been able to..."

Emma hasn't said a word since these people have came to Liz's house, she was... well... too scared.

Vivian, being the sister, noticed this. "Emma, why don't you go back to our room?" Still without saying a word the little shadow girl went back to bed. Edward kept looking at Vivian as she went with her sister.

"You like her, don't you?" Gordon asked Edward, who blushed. "S-she's just something! She is kind... like me."

Thomas came to Edward's recuse, "Just because he maybe has a little crush on Vivian doesn't mean he likes her, ok?"

Edward nodded and Gordon sulked on the couch. Then Vivian returned with Henry and Emily,

"Liz has awoken. She just need alone time now." Henry nodded, but Emily was worried. "What about James?"

Vivian was deep in thought, "I know where they went... Right now they are spending the night... on an island called 'Kasha Island'."

Percy beamed, "I know that place! My friends Tiki and Kiwi used to live there!" Vivian stared, then smiled, "All I found is this spare key from Jermery's boat. Maybe James is still with him, tell you what: two of you have to sneak there and recuse him."

Thomas and Percy stood up, "We'll go."

Vivian handed the key to Thomas, "Make sure you get back safely, I don't want to explain that to your boss..."

Thomas and Percy both gulped and raced outside.

...

James looked out the window, it was raining hard and the wind was blowing hard. He knew what that wind and rain mean but how can Jermery know what was going on?

Then James felt something cold and hard on his back, "Let's go." a cold voice snapped. He then grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"Jermery! What's going on?" James asked in panic, trying to escape his grasp. Then he saw what Jermery had on his hand... It was... a metal beam.

Jermery lead the petrified James outside and towards the side of the boat.

...

Thomas and Percy had just arrived by the island only to see in the darkness of the other motor boat by the deck were two figures.

"Thomas!" Percy whispered, "Could that be... James?" Thomas nodded, "Jermery is there too... Oh no."

...

Jermery smacked James on the face with the iron beam hard, blood then slide down on James's face.

"I'll give you another chance..." Jermery began coldly, still holding the bloodily beam. "Ether you join me to rule the world... Or drown."

James looked down at the cold water, he doesn't know how to swim. "I-I rather drown... than join you..."

"... So be it."

And just like that Jermery pushed James hard and a splash can be heard on that side of the boat.

...

After Jermery's boat sped away Thomas and Percy saw James engage in a struggle in the cold water, Percy was very frighted and Thomas found a long rope in the cabin.

Then Thomas told Percy to drive Vivian's boat close enough so Thomas threw the rope to James.

James then saw the rope and grabbed it, and Percy helped out by grabbing hold of James's hand and pulled him safely on the boat.

Thomas and Percy gasped for air as they lifted James into the cabin. "Now what?" Percy whispered to Thomas, looking back at James, who seem to be weeping quietly.

Thomas looked worried, "Percy... As much I hate to say it... I mean... I REALLY hate to say it... But I really don't know."


	17. Bloodly Hell

This is the ending of Part 2... I want to thank again to Dreamer Boy for the two reviews! And bad news is that I won't be back for a long while until... Well... I don't know what I'll do but it will come shortly...

Anyway... For the LAST time I do not own Thomas and Friends!

LB (Out of nowhere): Really?

(I stare at him for ten seconds) WHAT THE HECK? LB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? In fact... What am I doing here talking? Enjoy the chapter!

LB: And maybe Liz will tell us about her new upcoming stories soon.

Me: Yes LB, but not right now.

* * *

17.

Edward followed Vivian to her room, she wanted to talk to him for no reason at all but in a way that Vivian want to talk to someone.

"Edward? You ok back there?" Vivian whispered in the darkness of the hallway so only Edward can hear. "Yeah," he whispered back, "but where are you taking me?"

Vivian did a strange giggle, "To my room, don't worry about waking Emma. She's a heavy sleeper."

Edward still wanted to know what was going on, after Gordon teasing him about Vivian and him being together he thought about it.

Vivian was someone that have a kind spirit and a good heart, but something about her was... Well how can he put it? Edward didn't know. Whatever it was just slipped.

"...Vivian?" Edward grabbed her arm and made her turn around to face him, Vivian was surprised that Edward wanted to talk now.

"What is it?"

"Can... Can I see under your hat?"

Vivian tilted her head, "Why? Why do you want to see my eyes?" Edward got worried, "Well... It's because I want to see..." Vivian stopped him, "Well... You can... But you have to promise me something..."

"What?"

"Do not tell Liz about this."

"..."

Vivian slowly lifted her hat from her head, then she placed her hands over the front of her hair. Edward was shocked, Vivian's eyes were beautiful. They were wide, with a ruby-red color in them.

"Oh..." Edward whispered, "They're beautiful. But... why hide them?" Vivian frowned as she placed her hat back on, "I'm... not ok with other people... well, I get along fine with my sister and Liz... It's just other people want to know their secrets and their lives... It's not even funny."

Edward frowned, now he knew why Vivian hides her eyes from other people, if only he can help her somehow...

...

Henry and Gordon were in the living room, Gordon wanted the couch so Liz helped out by setting it up for him. Henry wanted to sleep on the floor, this made Gordon stare, "You know Henry... you can sleep with me if you want too... I mean this couch is big enough for two people..."

Henry nodded and climb in, "I wonder if Thomas and Percy found James yet?" he then looked outside, it had started to rain again. Only this time it was light rain, "I'm sure they have," Gordon answered, putting his head on the soft pillow.

Henry did the same, his green eyes had a worried look in them. "Gordon? What if Liz said is true?"

Gordon turned to face him, "That James is the 'power' and the world is in danger. Yep, I guess it's true." Henry still didn't want to believe that James was a weapon for Jermery and Roger, but why do they even care?

The knock on the door shook Henry's thoughts out as Vivian opened the door. Then she gasped.

...

"It didn't work." Roger told Jermery the entire story on Thomas and his friends. "I see, so they don't know about James?"

Roger gulped at the tone of his voice, Jermery was always angry at almost everything. "I couldn't do it, if I did... Abyss would've not like it early!"

Roger gasped, Abyss??? That demon that Jermery and Sally sealed her in forever? But why?

"Are you fucking crazy?!?" Roger screamed, "That's WHY you wanted James??? 'Cause of ABYSS?"

Jermery didn't seem to be bothered by Roger's tone, in fact he just smiled... Just did a small evil smile. "Yes... it's true. Abyss and I made a little deal for James."

"What deal?"

"You'll see."

...

"Thomas! Percy!" Vivian gasped, "Is James ok?"

Thomas nodded, and went in. Percy sat next to Henry, still frighted by James's face. "What happened Percy?" Henry asked, now sitting up on the bed.

Percy can barely get the words out of his mouth but he started to sob, this woke up Gordon who was just about to yell when he saw that Thomas and Percy were back.

"What is wrong Percy?" Gordon asked, "Why are you-?" He stopped talking when he saw James. "Thomas? What happened to him?"

James was in pretty bad shape: his clothes were torn from shirt to pants, he was hurt and bloody at the same time. Gordon saw that James's head had blood coming out from his hair.

"Oh... my... god..." Both Henry and Gordon gasped, Thomas, with the help of Vivian, set James on a armchair. "It was him." Thomas said, "Jermery dropped James in the water."

Gordon stood up and went over to James, "Jermery shouldn't do this. This isn't right that James gets put up like this." Everyone agreed (Percy stopped sobbing when Gordon was talking), this was a battle for James, who is a victim of Jermery's wrath and power.

But what everyone didn't know that Abyss, the demon, has awoken.

* * *

LB: Oh Liz, I think this one was too scary...

Me: You were reading too?

LB: Yeah. WHen is the third part?

Me: After this chapter.

LB (thinking for a moment) OH SNAP!


	18. Kiddnaped Again

OMG!

BB: What's wrong?

Me: I so can't believe that this it's part 3!

BB: So?

Me: And so far its only got five reviews! All by the same author! (No offines Dreamer Boy...) I really want more people to see and review this!

BB: Well... We need to do something!

Me: I have an idea... BB! Tell the viewers!

BB: Ok... Thomas and Friends doesn't belong to VivianShadowGirl, they belong to HIT! And this story is the work of her.

Me: Thank you BB.

BB: You're welcome.

**PART 3**

**THE FINAL BATTLE**

18.

James woke up in shock.

He was underwater into the dark abyss of nowhere, he couldn't see what or where he was. Then... he sees someone coming towards him but everywhere turned dark again...

...

"...James? James? Please wake up..."

"Percy... I don't think he gonna too."

"...Of...course... I will."

Both Thomas and Percy watch as James opened his eyes, he looked around in coufusement. "Where am I?" James asked, Percy was almost this close to tears, so was Thomas. "James? Remember us?"

James then looked at him, but his eyes were cloudy from the water last night. "Who... are you?"

Thomas tried hard not to laugh, "What? James, it's me Thomas! And here's Percy too!" James was still confused, "I don't know a Thomas... or a Percy... I wanna go home..."

Both friends were staring right at him in shock.

...

"He can't remember us." Percy said sadly, Liz, Vivian, Emma, and the other engines were in the dinner room. They were talking about James, and they looked grim.

"Thomas said that Jermery used a metal pole to hit James." Emily said, who was sitting next to Edward, who kept looking at the window. "Were you waiting for someone?" he asked Liz, who shook her head. "No."

Then it happened: smoke started coming up. "Oh no!" Liz cried, she grabbed her laptop and raced out of the backyard, the others behind her.

"This is Jermery's work!" Thomas shouted, "Move away!" Everyone did, they looked scared. "Where's James?!?" Gordon shouted, because the flames suddenly got louder. "There!" Emily pointed in the distance.

Standing there was James, he must've gone out before the fire started. "Hey James!" Gordon called out, "It's too dangerest! Come on!"

But James didn't move.

Gordon was puzzled, _maybe Percy is right..._ Then suddenly someone was behind James, Gordon saw that it was only Jermery and Roger.

"James, come on we're going home." Jermery said through a cold tone, Roger only did a friendly smile but then he saw Gordon running towards them.

"Roger, take care of him." Jermery said, taking James away. After he left Gordon pinned Roger down, "Listen you little son of a bitch... I know what you and your boss are planning... Liz told me..."

Roger shook his head, "Abyss is gonna use him... for that power..." Gordon then gasped, "The demon?" Roger nodded his head.

...

Cory and Ruth were at least shocked when Liz told them what happened.

"So James has lost his memory for good?" Ruth, who was still in bed, asked. Liz shook her head, "Not really... Hey Cory? I haven't heard from you since..."

Cory fell silent, "I know. Ok let me tell you: after I took Ruth to the hospital... something was wrong."

"What went wrong?" asked Emily.

"Ruth has... cancer..." Everyone gasped. Liz looked at Ruth, "Cancer? Ruth, are you... maybe Sally's daughter?"

Ruth nodded.

* * *

Du du du!!!!!!

* * *


	19. Henry and A Orb

Took me a week to do this... Enjoy...

* * *

19.

(Henry's P.O.V.)

I was just staring out the window, the storm was just getting worse by the second as the waves were slamming the island's walls.

We were staying in the hospital, Liz and Vivian left to grab whatever survived in her house... well... what's left of it.

Gordon and Thomas were with Percy and Emma, I could tell that Emma likes Percy so much that those two started to chat like old friends. And Edward... well... I think he went with the girls, that's what I think.

After a while since Cory told the doctors everything, I was beginning to worry about James even more. He lost his memory, Jermery and Roger tricked him, and now Liz lost her house. Everything was turning upside down for everyone, and the storms... well... they aren't letting up for now.

I heard footsteps coming from the hall, that's right: Edward and the girls, Liz and Vivian, were back. Then I heard Emily's voice: "How did it go?"

Then Liz's, she look pissed. "We found some stuff that were still here... turns out we need more blankets. And the worse part is, we lost nearly everything."

"Your laptop and some of your books are safe, and I think your cats were put in an animal shelter." Emily said from the hall, I guess she was trying to confront Liz.

Liz smiled but with bitterness, Vivian was trying to get the water out of her hat, and Edward was shaking his head.

"I can't believe this." he said, still shaking his head. Gordon looked up, "Can't believe what?" And this I walked out in the hallway. "That we lost James again, Jermery is gonna take over the world, and now Liz is homeless." Edward coldly said, turning to Gordon. I've never seen him upset like this.

Liz, nearly having tears in her eyes, fell to the floor. I wanted to tell Liz how sorry we were, that everything was going to be ok... but I didn't do it. Instead I just looked at her, feeling pain in her eyes.

It was almost... really sad.

(End of P.O.V.)

...

(Meanwhile)

"We did it Roger." Jermery grinned, holding James's arm. Roger looked really upset, he never saw Jermery so happy before...

"Yes... We did. How long will Abyss...?" Roger was cut off by Jermery, who frowned, "When the time has come..."

James was still unaware of what was happening, he looked at Roger like they were still friends. "Can I... play with James...? Please?" Roger asked, Jermery nodded, "Only for a few minutes. Nothing else."

Roger then smile.

...

(Henry's P.O.V. once again)

It was 3:09 in the morning, I didn't hear the thunder or see any lightning as I was lying on my bed. I ended up having to stare the room with Gordon and Emily, even though that they are sleeping in their own beds.

I just woke up, thinking about James, his 'power', Jermery and Roger, and then finally... our home.

I couldn't think of what would happened... It was too scary to even think of this. I got off of bed, just to wash my face. And, hopefully, clear my thoughts.

But when I dried up my face with an towel, I nearly screamed to death. There was something right behind me! _Is it a ghost?_ No way. It was just some kind of... purple...green...golden orb. Wait? This was an greenish/golden/purplesh orb!

"H-h-hello?" I whispered, feeling a little scared (I wouldn't show it). "What are you doing here?" The orb didn't move for a while, then it took off towards the halls.

I ran after it, grabbing my shoes and a jacket (Edward told me it was really cold out there when he was out there).

"Wait!" I called out, "Where are you going?" But the orb like thing kept going, and I kept on running, the rain was coming down hard now on my face.

Then I realized where that thing was heading: Liz's house... or like I said...what's left of it. The house was totally gone. I couldn't bear to look at it any longer, it was so sad that Liz and the girls lost their house.

The orb thing went close to me, as if it was saying 'I'm sorry.', but when I turn around I saw a cave, and tracks...? What was this?

"That's strange... Liz never told us about that." I then walked over towards the cave, followed by the orb, who was watching me with interest.

The cave was very dark, but luckily I've found a lantern on a small ledge near the tracks. At least there were some batteries in it, and they still work.

The orb was still following me, leading the way and still was looking at me (for an orb with no eyes). "What is in this cave?" I said, "I bet it's some blankets and boxes of food and water." Heck, if there are, I'd need a LOT of help.

As I got near to whatever it is at the end, the orb speed up into the darkness. I ran after it again, trying not to trip on the tracks.

Then the orb stopped. I realized why it stopped: this wasn't like a storage area where Liz hides things and such, It was an... Engine Shop.

I saw a light switch on the wall next to me, still confused on what's going on I turned it on. Then I gasped, something was on the tracks. But sadly it was covered with a huge blanket, so I took it off.

And that's when I was so surprised: underneath the blanket was a small tank engine. But the engine was covered in dust that I couldn't tell what color it was.

The orb went over the desk, I saw what it was trying to tell me: clean the engine! Of course, I did that and I really was shocked. After cleaning up the engine for what it seems to be a long time, I finally can tell what it looks like now.

It was, like I said, a small tank engine, with two golden wheels on each side. A tall golden funnel that almost touches the ceiling if it got too close. And that's when my shock began to grow: this small tank engine's colors were purple, green and gold!

And then, finally, I saw, on each side of it's boiler was a name of the engine. It's name was 'Celebi'.

(End of P.O.V.)


	20. Celebi and Memories Part 1

20.

For a while it was quiet as Henry just stared. He had just found Celebi! If she can help them stop Jermery and save James...

But nothing happened. Henry looked over at Celebi, but there wasn't anything like an on switch or something. "How come you are not moving?!?" Henry hissed, then he sat down. He had just made a awesome discovery! But now this 'discovery' wasn't doing anything.

The orb watched Henry, even despite the fact that it doesn't have any eyes it looked sad. Then the orb moved towards Celebi, making it's way towards the cab. "Hey, what are you-?" Henry could only watch as the orb quickly disappeared inside the dark boiler.

Then a beautiful light appeared as it covered the entire room, blinding Henry as he stumbled backwards, almost hitting his head on the hard pavement...

...

Roger and James were alone in a room, it was all too quiet as James was staring at Roger. "Is there something you want to do James?" Roger asked, his ash-gray eyes almost close to tears.

James just shook his head, he still lost his memory, still didn't realized that Jermery's using him, and still doesn't know that Abyss was now awoken. "Well, that is bad. I just wanna try this new game out but now I don't know..." Roger started saying as he looked at the ground. James went to him, "What kind of game?"

Roger looked up, surprised. A plan was coming in his head, "Well... It's kinda a baseball game where you throw the ball into that target" -Roger points at the wall where there is a dot- "on that wall."

James looked more and more excited, "How does it work?" Roger thought for a moment before saying: "Well, mister Jermery used to play this game when we do something bad. All he has to do is throw this baseball (He had no idea where he got that...) and throws it very hard on our boiler... Until we learn our lesson of course." This made James walked over the dot, "Well... Hit me."

...

Henry gasped as the light from Celebi start to fade, then it turned very quiet. Henry got to his feet, shaken and scared. "...Hello?" He said, walking towards Celebi, who still wasn't moving but Henry could see her face (it must have been shown when the light came). But when he came close to her, it came: "BOO!"

Henry jumped when steam hits him right in the face, "WHOA!" The little engine laughed, "Ha! So much for a big engine like you to be scared of a little engine!" Henry glared, then looked at her with a confused look. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Yes. You are Henry the Green Engine, the one who likes trees and that kinda stuff..." Celebi replied, with a playful smile on her face. Henry still stared at her, "How long have you been in here?" The little engine thought for a moment, then said "Well... I may not have a great memory or anything... But it kinda seems like 20 years now... If you want to know or something..."

"20 years???" Henry was taken aback, "Well that does seem like a long time... but I only came here for one thing..."

"What is it?"

"...We need your help."

...

Roger stared at James with a puzzled look, "What?" James smiled again, "Hit me. You said it was a game... Right?" Roger looked paniced, "No... I do NOT wanna hurt you James..." Then he added in a mutter, "...I think..."

James then started to tease him, "Come on, what's the matter? Are you too scared to do it?" This made Roger very cross, "I...Am...Not...A...SCAREDY-CAT!!!" Then in fury threw the baseball so hard in a blink of seconds it hit James's head.

James fell to the floor on his knees in pain, he held his hands to his head. Then his vision was blurry as he saw blood on his right hand, "Oh god..." he muttered below his breath, "Where am I?" He slowly looked around, and then finally saw a very frighten Roger.

Then James ran over to him, fury in his eyes. "What the hell did you do to me?!?"


	21. Celebi and Memories Part 2

Sorry that it took so long. Here's chapter 21! Oh, and one more thing... I was thinking about doing a sequil to 'Chasing Red' and I need your help! I wanted the sequil to be like a serices of one-shots, but I don't know that if I put them together or just do single ones? Help me out! Thomas and Friends do not belong to me! Oh... I forgot to tell you... there is a few chapters left... Enjoy!

* * *

21.

"You want my help?" Celebi and Henry had been in the cave for over three hours, and then it became quiet. "Yes." Henry answered, "Celebi, you are the only engine who can stop Jermery! And Roger too." Celebi looked at Henry like he was crazy, "Why... Me?"

Henry sighed, Celebi has no idea what was going on! "Listen to me... Do you know an engine name James?" Celebi raised an eyebrow, "I think so... Why?

...

"Roger? What's going on?" Jermery heard the shout coming from the room, "Roger... You are such an idiot..." When he openned the door he was in shock. "Roger... What have you done???"

James looked up, so did Roger.

"I let you guys alone for a few moments and this is what happens?!?" Jemery looked at James, he smiled. "Bravo Roger, you at least got his memory back..."

"Shut it Jemery!" James glared, "I want to go back to my friends! And to Liz..." Jemery shook his head, "Not gonna happen. You see James... I still can control you..."

Roger stepped back from James, "He... he's right. And if you don't do as he says... He will kill your little friends... starting with those two little ones..." James gasped, Roger was talking about Thomas and Percy!

He was starting to think about them... It... Was too scary for James. Sure they tease him and all that in the past, but deep down in his engine self... He really cared about them.

"...I'll do it... But don't harm them..."

Jermery was so waiting for this answer! "Great! We will get started then!"

...

"...James is your brother. That's why we must go to Wayland Island and stop them!" Henry was explaining to Celebi about what was happening so far.

Celebi now realized that Henry really means it! "Ok, I'll help!" she exclained, "but I want to see your friends..."

Henry nodded, "Come on. I'll fill your coal up and water and we'll be ready to go." It took a while for Celebi to start, her golden wheels then started to move very slowly at first but it was worth it!

"Alright! We did it!" Henry cried, then he saw the look on Celebi's face. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was falling for her... Just like Edward and Vivian. Then something happened, as they were out of the cave the rain that was still raging outside suddenly stopped. _I guess when Celebi started to work again... the rain must've cause to start when she vanished..._ Henry thought, looking at the raising sun coming out.

"Wow, I've sure have been gone for so long!" Celebi exclaimed as she looked around. Henry was still watching the sun come up when he saw that the hospital was in sight. "Here we are." Henry said, Celebi stopped and he climbed out.

Then the doors opened, and Liz stepped out. She was looking around and then saw Henry. "Where have you been? Do you realize that I-" She stopped, she turn to Celebi. The little engine looked at the girl with wide eyes. "...Liz? Is that you?"

Liz nodded, "Celebi... Oh god... It's been too long..."


	22. Liz's Secert

Me: Alright everyone we only got a few chapters left... So we got to work extra hard!

James: You've been gone for a long while...

Me: ...So?

James: Cheer up the readers.

Me: You nuts?

James: Nope.

Me (growling at him for two seconds) Fine. But first... James?

James: Oh yes, VivianShadowGirl does not own Thomas and Friends or any of us engines. But Celebi, Jermery, Roger, and Emma belong to her.

Me: No pun inteeded.

James: And Vivian the Shadow Girl belongs to Nintendo. Now me and VivianShadowGirl like to say something...

Me: Ready?

James: Here goes...

Me and James: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

* * *

22.

Jermery was standing in his room, it has been a while since he was in here.

Everything was completly a mess, the big window was smashed, the bed was unmade, and the rest was dusty. It doesn't matter, Jermery was still looking forward for getting what he wants... As long if no one will stop him...

...

The foggy sea was calm as ever, expept for a speedboat that was speeding down to the haunted island, which was also known as Wayland Island. Liz was driving with such fear in her eyes, next to her was Henry and Celebi, who asked: "Can someone drive now?" And three other times Liz will respond, "NO!"

Henry only laughed and Celebi rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed a bit, haven't you?" "Nope." Liz answered, laughing.

The other engines were shocked to see the magic engine, well, very shocked indeed. They have never seen a engine who is a powerful enough to might stop Jermery and Roger, and they totally knew all along that she is James's sister.

Emma decided to stay with Cory and Ruth, she didn't say why, but she did wish everyone good luck.

Some of the engines were in the cab, Edward placed his arm around Vivian, who smiled, Thomas and Percy were asleep on a bunk bed; Thomas took the top while Percy took the bottom.

Gordon, Henry, Emily, and Celebi were outside, watching Liz as she was driving. Suddenly they heard Liz scream, "Ouch!" Emily walked by her, "Liz! You ok?" "Yeah, yeah I'm ok. It's just my shomich."

Gordon offered to take the wheel while Liz took a break. "Just tell me where should I go, ok?" Gordon said to Liz, who replied, "You're just almost there, it's straight ahead."

Then Liz stood up, "Where are you going?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow. "Bathroom."

...

"You made the right deshion." Jermery said coldly as he placed James in a chair.

James didn't say anything, he was so scared to even speak. _It's too late for me. I've lost my friends, Liz and her girls, and everything else. I've never got a chance to say goodbye..._ Only a few tears slide down from James's eyes. Roger saw them, he looked at Jermery, who grinned like a mad man on high drugs.

"Tears... of joy."

...

Liz was not having a great time, she kept going to the bathroom like it was her private place, throwing up for no reason. She was feeling like she was going to die, "God if I keep doing this I will die!"

"Liz? Are you in there?" it was Edward, he kept hearing Liz throwing up every two seconds. With no responce Edward came in, "Liz? Are you ok?" Liz shook her head, "N-n-no. I think I caught something..."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, kneeing to her. "You don't look good... maybe you should stay out of this..."

"NO!"

Edward backed away in fright, "But why? You don't want to get killed."

"Because I still haven't told James about this."

"What is it..."

"...That I'm having a child..."

* * *

Now that you discover the chapter 13 (I think...) searet! Review!


	23. The Battle Part 1

Had to clean my computer... but everything is saved! Thanks to my sandisk! Like I said: only a couple chapters left!  


* * *

23.

"Land ho!" Gordon cried out, everyone came outside to see where they are. "Well," Celebi began grimly, "welcome to Wayland Islands."

"The birthplace of you and James?" Thomas asked, Celebi nodded. As soon they landed on the deck Liz, who got back her energy, said, "I need someone to take care of the boat while we save James." Emily and Edward nodded, "We will."

"While the rest of you," Liz turned to Thomas, Percy, Henry, Gordon, Celebi, and Vivian, "come with me."

There were a few stair steps to Jermery's home, but they mangered to climb without complaining. "Are you sure you look ok?" Henry asked as he got next to Liz, "I'm fine Henry. But right now I need to get James out of there..."

She was now quiet; she then stared straight ahead towards the house. It had changed; Liz had been there many times... When Sally was still alive. "Celebi," Liz said, "you remember what you must do?" Celebi nodded, "I know, I haven't done it in twenty years but I hope..."

Liz smiled, "Good, build up your power first... You may need it."

Everyone wanted to know what they were talking about but they didn't dare, this was Liz and Celebi's gossip.

...

"Are we almost ready?" Roger asked who was leaning against the wall. Jermery shot an evil frown towards Roger, "NO!" Roger frowned, "Don't have to yell at me... I'm right here." (A/N: OMG, this totally reminds me about my loud voice...)

"I can see that you twit..." Jermery shook his head while everything was in place.

...

Liz scanned the castle for quite a long time, everyone stood there watching her with concerned eyes.

Finally she spoke: "This is new," she was talking about the mountain behind the castle.

It looked really strange but no one talked about it.

"What now?" Henry asked, while Vivian frowned. "I don't know," Then she went to Liz, "Liz, what now?"

Liz shook her head, "I'm not sure, I'll go in first." Liz was about to go when Vivian grabbed her arm, "No," she said firmly, "ALL of us are going. I mean, this is James we're talking about!"

Liz sighed, "But, just in case, I'll see Jermery first then I'll yell 'now!' and then come in." Vivian nodded slowly and then released her friend's arm.

"Be careful." The shadow girl said, "I have a bad feeling about this." Liz nodded and walked slowly towards the door, she looked back, gave Celebi a wink and then went in.

In the hallway Liz was looking all over, it was a mess. But she didn't care about the mess, all she cared about was James, and the safety of her friends.

Then she noticed the the main hall's lights were on, Liz slowly opened the door and slintly gasped.

There was Jermery, Roger, and James. And they were with Abyss.


	24. The Battle Part 2

Guess who's BACCCCCCCKKKKK! That's right! Me! And I got good news! I got a new computer! And I can update my stories now! Yay! Oh, and I just turned 18 on the 6th of June! Yippie! So here is this chapter (trust me I'm very busy)

And I have to tell you: I'm just so frecking happy to be back!

* * *

24.

"Oh no." Liz whispered, "I'm too late, Jermery's already waken her."

Abyss looked over Jermery; a smile was forming on her ghostly face, "_Why__ Have you seek me?_" she asked.

Jermery did a huge smile. "It is I! Jermery Toxic, I have awoken you for I have found the 'power'."

Abyss still hasn't taken her eyes off of Jermery, and this was making Liz twitch. "_Where? Where is the 'power' that I've been seeking for years?_"

Jermery petted James's back, "It is here! It's inside this engine!" He turned to Roger, who was still leaning against the wall. He had a smudged look on his face.

Jermery shook his head, "Fine, I'll do it myself." He roughly pushed James out of the chair and then grabbed his arms.

To Liz, it was like watching a murder movie. But to her, she was getting angry inside. _This has to stop._

Without even the slightest thought on what she did, Liz opened the door. Roger did a gasp and nearly fell over, James smiled and tried to speak, and Jermery was smiling evilly at her.

"Welcome Liz, how are you? Boy the last time I saw you "

"You bastard," Liz stopped him, "you burned down my home." Jermery did a laugh like he didn't believe her. "Now what ON earth are you talking about?"

Liz's eyes were no longer a light blue color, but a strange tint of gold in them as if a demon was inside them. "I have no time for games Jermery. I. Want. My. James. Back."

James sighed, Liz still loved him. That was good. But then he noticed that Liz did an evil smile, she was holding her necklace as if she was trying something.

"What's wrong with you Jermery? I thought you loved your wife I'm pretty sure she's watching you right now lying to her "

"You better shut the fuck up Liz." Jermery snapped, pointing at her. But Liz went on: "You were such a bad liar, always going, always leaving. Sally doesn't deserve you."

She was being cold, but that doesn't stop Jermery. "If this is about me raping you that one time I didn't mean it!"

James's face felt cold. Jermery and Liz?

Roger only can watch as Liz and Jermery talking coldly to each other across the room, Abyss too, was quiet.

"You didn't mean it? At least I've got something to prove it."

She loosens her necklace and held it, and then Jermery gasped. "No That's impossible I Threw you heart into the ocean."

Liz shook her head, "I almost died if it wasn't for Celebi, and she saved me." Roger gasped silently as the name 'Celebi' was heard.

"_THAT IS ENOUGH!"_

The whole room shook as Abyss was enraged. Everyone turned (Liz had to look up) and stared. "_THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! I HAD BEEN AWAKE FOR THREE MINUTES AND YOU TWO WILL __NEVER__ SHUT UP!_"

Jermery dropped James in surprise while Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Do you still want the 'power'?" Jermery asked Abyss, "I have a feeling this will that a pretty long time," he then turned back to Liz, who has not the slightest idea what is going on.

But to everyone in the room's surprise

"_I no longer care about that._"

"What?" Roger and Jermery (expect Liz and James) shouted. "Wha-? Wha-? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Jermery snapped.

"_I said. I. No. Longer. Care. About. That."_ And ZAP! Jermery was killed by a green lightning bolt less than one second.

Liz winced at this while James ran towards her before this.

Roger, however, was pissed. "MURDERER! You killed my master!" Then he turned to the two by the door, "YOU! I'm too sick and tired of seeing you two!" Liz can only roll her eyes, "Bye-bye Roger."

And both James and Liz walked out of the room.

The other engines were really worried; Liz has been in that castle for a while now… "I'll go and get her…" Vivian began, starting to walk towards the door.

"Oh no you are not!" Thomas said, running after her. "Liz says to stay put, and that's that." Vivian sighed and was about to turn around when they heard shouting and coughing coming down from the hall.

"Liz? James? That you?" Vivian shouted. "Yeah!" It was Liz, but she sounded different. "Is James alright?" Vivian called back. "Yeah… But he doesn't look so good."

When the engines heard about that they got worried than ever. "Is he… going to make it?" Percy asked, shaking fearfully.

Celebi rushed in and helped Liz carry James. He did not look too good.

"Come on," Gordon said, "let's go to Sodor." Everyone agreed, and was about to go back to Edward and Emily when they heard: "HOLD IT!"

"Fuck," Liz muttered. And Roger ran out the door, holding a gun. "You are not going anywhere until I kill James!"

"Hey Roger," Thomas called out, "Why do you hate James so much?"

Roger, with his silver hard and dark brown eyes, stared hard at the engines. "Because, I didn't care. He was getting popular, I wasn't!" Popular? Liz thought, what the fuck has that got to do of 'the power'?

"Roger, just because you're upset that James is popular than ou… Doesn't mean that you want to kill him." Liz said.

Roger wanted to punch Liz right there, well, he was about too when suddenly came a loud rumble that made everyone stare in horror: lava was pulling out for the mountain that Liz notice that it was new.

And it was heading straight for everyone.


	25. Running from Hell

25.

"Oh double fuck!"

That came from Liz, who went pale in the face. "Leave now, me and Celebi will take James!"

"But Liz…" Vivian started to say when Liz started screaming "_**GO! AND DON'T YOU EVER STOP OR ELSE YOU'LL BE BURNED UP!**_"

Everyone then ran like mad. That was fast.

Liz looked over to Celebi, "Turn into your engine form and when I get James in your cab, we run." "Ok Liz." Celebi answered meekly.

Celebi started up as James landed on the floor, he was ok, but Jeremy did a pretty good job beating him up.

"Ouch, what the hell now?" Liz grabbed her stomach again; this time she hardly can hardly stand now. "Celebi, think you can set up to go?"

"Sure Liz, but it will give me some time."

"Ok, but please hurry up. I don't think we are going to make it." Liz was still in pain, _my child… _she thought, _is very scared. I don't think we are going to make it…_

_BAM!_ The next thing Liz knew was that Roger was still holding his weapon and tries to shoot at them. "I'll get you for this!" Roger turned into his engine form and chased after Celebi.

Meanwhile the other engines were watching as Wayland Island was getting caked with lava. "They won't survive." Emily said, but then sees a bright light on the old tracks. "What was that?"

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_ Bullets were flying everywhere, Celebi was hit once but the bullet bounced from her boiler like a fun house.

"Hold on!" Liz grabbed the lever and pushed it to fast speed, Celebi has never gone this fast before. "Are you sure?"

Liz nodded, "Trust me Celebi," as she looked behind, she almost fell over as something grabbed her ankle, and it was James!

Liz, nearly having tears in her eyes, kneed down to see him, "Are you ok?" she said softly, James nodded finding his voice. "I… don't feel too good."

Liz then knew why: the power.

"I'll get us out; you'll stay down and don't make too much noise." James nodded and kept looking at the sky, which was filled with black smoke. "What happened?"

Liz wanted to explain the whole thing, expect the gunshots echoed everywhere. "Damnit!" she cursed, but then she remembered something: there was a bridge up ahead, and it was a wooden one.

* * *

I know... for some reason I'm running out of ideas... But I'm still kicking!


	26. Back to Sodor

26.

"Celebi, we need to travel."

"As in time or space?"

"Both! And hurry it up!"

As Liz press the button, the gunshots suddenly went silent. "What the hell?" Liz turned around and gasped, lava was really behind them; well it was still going downhill towards the ocean. And in that hell lava was Roger.

"I hope you both will die in happiness!" was Roger's last words. Then he was gone, if James were to see that…

Celebi's buffers began to glow into a bright light, and then everything vanished.

…

_Where am I?_

_I feel a nice breeze… And I hear the sound of crashing waves…_

_I wonder if we are on an island?_

…

Liz opened her eyes, at first it was murky at first because somehow she had lost her glasses, but she got up in a sitting position and slowly looked around.

She could see a little better even without her glasses, but she gasped. Celebi somehow teleported them to the one island that they were hoping for, it was the Island of Sodor.

"Celebi," Liz then began coughing, "What… have you done?"

"Hu?" Celebi was still moving on her track, looking confused. "I hope Henry is alright." As she said that they all hear the sound of a motor boat coming towards the island.

"HELLO!" Thomas called out, waving his arm like a lunatic. Liz then laughed but then remembered James.

"Celebi, we'd better find some help. Fast."

…

James, in his engine form, was now in the steamworks. But he was still out, this concerned Liz even more.

"I still don't get it…" she was shuttering, it was ether being cold or something worse.

Celebi has been watching James; she stayed at the steamworks as well. Victor was happy to help out James and Celebi, even though he has never seen an engine as wired as Celebi.

Sir Topham Hatt has already been aware of the situation. "Now that everything will be…" but was stopped by Liz, who was, for some reason, was staring at the sea.

"It won't be." She looked down to her hands, in one hand, the power (A/N: I'm… not gonna explain how I got the power out. That is a deleted part.) and in the other hand her heart necklace.

It was cracked. One more crack could've easily killed her. "As long as we can try and destroy the power, it will be over."

Everyone agreed, there has to be something, well, anything!

Vivian sat down next to Liz, "Are you ok?" Her friend shook her head, "No. I'm not ok, everything has gotten so wrong Vivian: Kat's death, James's been kidnapped twice, I might have a kid (everyone knew), and then… I might die."

Vivian couldn't stop her tears from falling when she saw the cracked necklace, "Liz… Please… I don't want to lose you… or James…"

Liz then looked at the shadow girl, "I'm sorry Vivian, I know I don't but someone has to finish what everyone started: save this island, wait. No. This world, if that's what I fear, then but god I don't it to happen! If I die Vivian… so will the child."

Everyone gasped when Liz said that.

Then a noise made everyone stare out to the sea, a big wave was coming. And it was no ordinary wave ether, it was Abyss's wave!


	27. Spirits

A couple chapters left. Please, PLEASE review at least. I'm beginning to lose hope...

* * *

27.

"Oh my…" Vivian stood up, "What's…?"

"That's Abyss's doing! Might have been revenge for something." Liz said with an angry look on her face. The engines gasp as one of the waves slammed into the side of the island.

"Everyone back!" Sir Topham Hatt boomed, and they all did. Liz stood still; she looked at her heart, which was glowing weakly, and the power, which was also glowing. But it was all or never, shutting her eyes tightly she jumped into the raging waters.

"LIZ!" Vivian wanted to go after her friend but Edward held her hand. "Don't Vivian, you will drown!"

"So will Liz! I got to get her!" Vivian felt tears on her face, she had no idea what was about to happen. But Edward still held her hand; it only took two seconds to realize that Liz, very soon, will be in danger.

…

Liz was gasping as she was swimming towards the storm, she could hardly believe what she was doing.

_I'm an idiot…_ she thought, gasping for air. _I'm so going to kill my first child, kill myself, hell even lose the war._

Liz stopped for a few seconds to see if she didn't lose anything. Good, she didn't. The power was still glowing weakly and her heart necklace was still cracked, but not too much.

The she saw the eye of Abyss, if only she can throw the two things in there-! Then suddenly a watery hand shot out from underneath Liz and lifted her high enough to do the throwing.

"Well," Liz said, "here we go!" She threw the power first, at first Liz feared it would miss, but it didn't. It somehow went into the eye of Abyss and it went wild.

"AHHHHHHH!" Abyss was screaming as her energy was draining of the power, now for Liz's heart necklace.

At first Liz didn't want too. After all Celebi saved her life from an almost death… But it was ether let Abyss win and Liz die, or Liz wins.

It was now or never. She threw the necklace and everything went white.

…

"What was that?" Victor can see a huge exploding white light in the distance and it almost touched the sky.'

"L-l-l-iz…" Celebi shutter in tears. "Wha-?" James was waking up, he didn't see the exploding light and he didn't know that Liz was in the path of the light…

… The next thing Liz knew was that she threw her heart at Abyss, the demon was gone for good and so was 'the power'. But what Liz forgot was that she was dropped 30 feet from where that watery hand held her. And that she was going to die.

Or so she thought…

Suddenly the same watery hand came from underneath Liz again and held on to her. _I wanted to live… With you…_

Liz's head snapped up, that voice! Can it be… _I'm so sorry that I couldn't see… that you're having a baby… with an engine…_

That voice… was it…?

"K-k-at?" Liz gasped weakly. A human form of Kat appeared; she looked down at Liz with sadness.

_Why did I leave you in the first place Liz?_ Liz shook her head, "It was not your fault. It was Jermery who killed James's driver and fireman. Not you."

Kat did a small smile. _I see… I came here to speak to you… But I have to hurry. _"Why?" Liz looked confused.

Suddenly Kat began to cry, _it was too quick for me to die Liz. I… was sent by the heavens to say good-bye._

"Are you… alone?"

_No. Jeremy's wife is here… behind me…_

Liz looked behind Kat, there was Sally. She was holding something in her arms. She then walked (or floated?) towards Liz, and the whispered: _your unborn baby is due quickly. It will be here in five minutes._

Liz gasped, "But… but I don't have that time…!" Sally nodded, _you will. Trust me._ Kat nodded in agreement.

"I… can trust you… Please… put me down somewhere…"

The watery hand did as Liz said.

…

Not far away Thomas, Vivian, and the rest of the engines had not see the hand made of water, but they did see Abyss being defeated.

"Where is Liz?" Vivian asked to no one.

"Look everyone," Henry pointed towards the sky, "its morning…" Everyone did. The sun was peeking out from the east (or west?) in a beautiful pink color.

"Wow." Vivian said, her mouth was opening at the wonderful sight, this made Edward only laughed. Then he stopped, "Yeah… where is Liz?"


	28. Celebi's Secret

28.

"Liz? Liz?"

Everyone was now searching for Liz, but they looked everywhere. There was no sight of her, and in this mess…

After the storms finally disappear along with Abyss the Nature Demon, Sodor looked like the scene of a tragic accident. Trees had been blown off and now they were lying on its side, telephone poles too, have been blown off by the strongest winds. Not only that, some of the building's roof tiles has come off as well.

"We have got to clean up Sodor." Thomas said. Sir Topham Hatt, who was riding in Gordon's cab, nodded.

Suddenly Henry began to see something moving on the beach, it was tall, with a soaked t-shirt and soaked jeans. And it was holding her stomach…

"Liz! It's Liz!" Vivian jumped out of Edwards's cab and raced towards her. Liz only looked up and saw her best friend running towards her, she can only do was a sad smile.

"Vivian…" Liz then tried to get up, but fell back. She was still too weak to move after that swimming. "Ouch…" Liz gasp, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Vivian… My baby's coming in five minutes. I have to hurry…" And then she passed out.

Sir Topham Hatt called 911, Vivian tried to use Liz's cell phone but the water in the sea broke it. Sir Topham Hatt saw this and handed his phone to her. "My sister will be wondering where I am, and so will Cory and Ruth…"

…

James and Celebi had no idea now that Liz was at the hospital, in labor and in pain. "Yikes," Celebi shivered, "this place is a mess!" James couldn't say anything, he was worried. In his mind were so many questions, but he couldn't answer them.

Suddenly Thomas and Percy came down on their track, they were panting. "We… were looking… for you…" Percy gasped for air. James only looked at them, "Why? What's wrong?" Thomas and Percy looked at each other, they looked grim.

"Liz is at the hospital." Thomas said, Celebi's eyes were wide, "What? You mean Liz is…"

"No," Percy said, calming down Celebi, "Liz is at the hospital because she's in labor." James just stared hard, and then looked confused. "What do you mean she's in labor?" Thomas and Percy explain the whole thing, and without time to rest all four engines head for the hospital.

…

Vivian was still on the phone, Cory had great news: they finally had a son name Benji, Ruth will be out of the hospital in one week and Shadow and Joey were alright, they were with Emma.

"Good, I'll tell Liz that as soon she'll wake up."

"But there is bad news: the cats had to be put to sleep. Cancer to the brain I guess."

"But Liz will be heartbroken to hear that!" (My cats are still alive; I just want to use them in the story.)

"But I have a surprise for her too. You wait and see." And Cory hangs up, and Vivian handed back the cell phone to Sir Topham Hatt. "Liz's two cats are gone. Liz always cries whenever a cat dies, I hope she doesn't when she gives birth…" Then they heard a scream coming from Liz's room, Vivian looked at the door, "Crap, hurry up Thomas and Percy. Hurry up…"

Then the front door of the hospital flew open and there were James, Celebi, Thomas and Percy. Vivian could only do was run to them, "Thank god! James… Liz is in there."

"I know." He said, "Where are the others?"

Vivian pointed to where everyone was, Gordon and Henry were reading some kind of Stephen King book; Emily was talking to one of the nurses while Edward was walking towards them with Sir Topham Hatt.

"You should've seen it. Abyss tried to take the Island of Sodor underwater, but Liz saved us. But… um…"

James looked at Edward, "What… is there a problem?"

Edward looked down on the floor and shook his head, "Her heart necklace…" James's eyes were now going wide while Celebi collapsed in horror, this made James turn around and stare.

"Celebi? What's going on?" James asked, still scared for Liz. "Why does Liz have that necklace for a heart anyway?"

Celebi was closing her eyes, and a past vision came to her: "_"Many people perish trying to get away from this heart stealer. But you properly will live if I do... THIS!" With a pull from her body, Liz screamed in pain as her heart was taken away for good._

"_Please Jermery! I need that heart...!" Liz pleaded; she was losing her energy too quickly. Jermery then threw her heart away into the ocean._

"_I don't need Celebi. Keep her, see if care." Jermery said coldly, and with that he left. Liz was alone, gasping for air. She walked into the shed slowly where she knew Celebi can get Liz back to life._

_Celebi heard Liz coming, "Celebi... I..." Liz then fell to the ground, blood coming from her chest._

_Celebi knew what Liz really want, using her magic powers to bring Liz back, a necklace was made..."_

Celebi gasped as everyone saw it, they knew now that Celebi's vision of the past was true. "I… She could've died if it wasn't for me…"

James still didn't say anything, he couldn't believe it… his sister WAS magical. "You never told me?"

Everyone looked at James, then at Celebi who shuddered. "I left after that, Jeremy still wanted me gone. And when Liz recovered she fled from Wayland Islands and was never seen again…"

James then shook his head, "Celebi, did Jeremy try this… once?"

Celebi nodded, "He almost killed her when she tried to run away, he would've killed her too if I didn't scared him." This made everyone stare, "Jeremy was scared of you?" Edward walked over and helped Celebi up.

"Yes."

Then suddenly they heard Liz screamed again, it has be an hour since Liz went into labor. Then again she screamed, and again… and again… and finally they heard a baby's cry in the room.

They knew what that meant.

James was the first to run towards the door, he was now worried. The doctor asked him some questions and then finally was let in.

* * *

I got nothing else to say. But I hope you enjoy it!


	29. The Last Nightmare and a Future Dream

Well, well, well, well. This is chapter 29. The LONGEST chapter I've ever done! There's one more chapter left, so please review just the same. I do not own Thomas and Friends. I own this story.

James: And let's hope you get this done.

Me: ... Get back in the story.

James: Ok.

* * *

29.

When James entered the room he could see that some of the nurses were cleaning up their gloves with water, one of them looked at him. "Are you James?"

He nodded, "Where's-?" The nurse kindly took James towards the edge of Liz's bed. Then James softly gasped, there was Liz, she was doing a small smile and she was holding someone in her arms.

"Congrets you two, it's a beautiful baby girl."

Liz then looked at James, "Hi James, how are you?" "I'm doing ok, just worried about you. Edward and Celebi told me about your…"

Liz then started crying, "I just got a baby girl and now I'm going to die." James was ready to cry too, if not the little infant girl started reaching towards James, "Can I hold her?"

Liz handed the girl to James, who looked into her purple eyes. "No name yet?" The nurse shook her head, "You can name her now, but what I'm confused is about the eyes."

James looked at his little girl, he now realized something: _I'm a dad. I'm the father of a child!_ Thinking of a name for the girl James thought and thought until he came up one.

"How about Devloek?" This made the nurses stare. "We never heard of that, but it's ok if you want to name her 'Devloek'. If Liz…"

Liz smiled, "I like that. Devloek, beautiful name." she then flinched.

"We got to get her into heart surgery." (With no heart? I'll kinda explain soon in the chapter.)

…

After taking Liz into one of the surgery rooms the nurses tell James to stay with his friends and his little girl.

When the other engines saw Devloek for the first time they took turns holding her, saying 'aww' and 'she's cute!'

Afterwards Devloek got very sleepily, the nurse (her name was Gwen) took her into the nursery room.

"I still can't believe I'm a father…" James sat down with a huge grin on his face, Edward nearly laughed, "You look happy. It has been a while since I've seen you smile like that."

"I know. I guess I'm just happy." Then Edward looked at the time, "It's getting late, we should head back to the sheds."

This made James shake his head "Can't. Thomas said that the shed's roof tops were blown by the winds. He also said that it won't get new roof tops by two days." Edward muttered an "oh" and then got up, "I'm going to my room then, good night James." Then he walked away, but then stopped.

"James, I got an extra bed in my room. If you want to stay here that is…" James then got up, "I was getting tired anyway."

Edward smiled and together they went towards their room. (A/N: NOT AN F**KING SLASH! Um, sorry about that outburst… Hee. Hee. Hee.")

…

"_James?"_

_He gasped as he looked around; he saw that he was in blackness again. Then he saw that figure coming towards him, "James, do you remember me?"_

_He blinked twice as he tried to focus, then a hand shot towards him. James, not sure what to do grabbed its hand._

_Then he took a step backwards, he saw that it was none other than Roger. In his human form. He looked very unhappy, as if he wanted to cry._

"_James… I'm sorry."James didn't say anything, he was still upset that his ex-friend tried to kill him, and tried to kill his girlfriend and sister._

"_Why would you do it?"_

"_What? What are you talking about?" asked a very surprised Roger. James glared at him, "You hurt people and engines. Jeremy was a mad man and he controlled you."_

_Then silence. Roger then bent down and sobbed, "I… I love your sister James… But she was always with you and Liz… And I wanted her to myself… But… if I can't have her… no one else can."_

_Then he took a knife, this surprised James. "I just want to say good bye."_

_James bent towards his face, he looked confused. "I thought the lava killed you…" Roger frowned without emotion, "In my engine form I drowned in the lava, but in my human form I just want to kill myself."_

_James then stood up, "I'm sorry to hear that." Roger only looked at him, "Sorry? You're just sorry? Oh why me? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? You only FELT sorry for me after I helped you out!"_

_James could only do was blink. "Roger… You could change…"Roger shook his head, "No. I'm doing what is right for me this time! Not for you, not for Celebi, and not for Liz!"_

_He then raised the knife up, aiming it at his heart, "Good bye James! Good bye… and I'm… sorry…"_

_Then the knife cut him, he fell forward and was gone. James wiped a couple a tears from his eyes, Roger was gone, he wasn't going to see him no more or ever again._

"_I forgave you." Were the last words James spoke before everything went black again._

…

James gasped as he woke up suddenly. Taking deep breaths he managed to calm himself, he was about to get himself a glass of water when he noticed that something wasn't quite right with the room he stared with Edward.

The room was off, like someone changed it while he was sleeping. Not to notice that he was alone, Edward had vanished.

James looked everywhere; he couldn't find Edward or the bed his friend was sleeping in. It looked like he was by himself.

Then the door slightly went open and James could see that someone came in, it seems to be a girl, but she looked like a ghost because she had the palest skin that James has ever seen.

Then she looked up at him, her eyes were wide with wonder and fear. Then she took off and closed the door behind her.

Blinking a few times James climbed out of his bed and got on some clothes. After that he got to the door he nearly didn't realized that he was into nothingness.

"Oh…" He didn't finish as he fell into blackness.

…

"_Well done James! You are a really useful engine!"_

"_Thank you sir!" As Sir Topham Hatt left James suddenly saw Celebi on another track. "Celebi? What are you doing here?"_

_Celebi came closer to her brother, "I have to tell you some things. It's about Liz and you, well, mostly you."_

_James rolled his eyes with a sigh, "I can guess that I'm not out of danger yet." Celebi nearly giggled, "Good guess. I can also tell that I didn't hear that Roger is dead."_

_James frowned, "Yeah, he killed himself right in front of me. In his human form." He then sniffed; he didn't want Celebi to see that he had a tear in his eyes. "I can see your pain; Roger was close to you, was he?"_

"_Yeah," he said lamely. Celebi then became quiet. Finally she added with a tone that doesn't seem her, "It's about Liz and the baby too."_

_This took James aback, "What? What's wrong with them?"_

"_No! Nothing's wrong! I just gotta show you something that… you might wanna know." Using her powers she created a future fog in front of James, who looked at it with puzzlement._

_Then he sees it, two figures were sitting on a rock. It then realized that it was him, in his human form, he seemed to be nerviest about something._

_Then he saw Liz, she looked better. But he couldn't see her properly, she looked faded. "Wait… what's…?"_

_Then he saw it: a small sliver box. It was on the human James's hand. "Celebi, is this…?"_

"_Yes, your future. Now please look at the box, it is the key to who you are."_

_James went back looking into his future, then he gasped. The human James bends down on one knee and held the small box to Liz's face, which was full of confusement and shocked._

"_Wait… What am I doing…?"_

_Then the fog fades before James could say anymore. Celebi took a deep breath, "That is… all I can show you."_

_James looked at his sister, "Wait," he asked, "what was I doing with Liz alone?"_

_Celebi did a strange smile "Can't tell you. You have to think of that yourself." Celebi then gasped, "Oh my god, you gotta go."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because you are dreaming, and it's nearly morning!" Celebi then became faded, "See you later James… and keep an eye on… Liz…"_

_Then everything went black._

…

James stirred as he started to wake up, it was freaky. All he had were two dreams, the final nightmare and a future dream.

"James, are you ok?" It was Edward; he looked at James with a startled look. James rubbed his head, confused on what was happening: two dreams all in one night and Celebi showing him the future.

"The nurse wanted to see you, it's about Liz." Edward broke the silence, now backing away from the bed. James then remembered that Liz was getting a new real heart! He had almost forgotten about that.

"Is she ok?" James asked as he got out of bed. Edward did a small smile, "She's still out, but Liz has the heart."

A sigh of relief escapes from James. "She does… that's good!" But he then noticed that Edward wasn't smiling, "She almost died during it." James fell back in the bed, not saying a word.

"She… Almost died?" Edward nodded. "But somehow she made it. I don't know how but I think it was Celebi."

"Celebi?" Then he remembered that his sister was magical. "Weird, where is she?" Edward opened the door and there stood Celebi, in her human form.

"Morning James, did you sleep well?"

_What am I suppose to say to her? That I already got two dreams in all one night?_ "Yeah I slept ok." James lied.

Edward nearly shook his head, "Well, I got to go, I have to help out with cleaning up Sodor and such."

James was about to go and help out but Edward shook his head. "Sir Topham Hatt wanted me to tell you that you should stay here. I'm sure Liz and Devloek needs you."

James knew he was right.

…

"_What the hell is up with you?" Two people stood upon a cliff edge watching the sun go down towards the sea._

"_I mean, wanting to talk to me now after…"_

"_Please, I don't want to hear that Liz." Jeremy snapped, "I have to deal with a loss and it doesn't invoid you saying…"_

"_All I'm saying is that you have Sally before she died and I…" Liz stopped. She had nobody. She didn't remember having a mom or dad. Heck she didn't remember having a brother or sister._

"_You're in love though."_

_This made Liz turn to face him. "You've been sighing all day." Liz did sigh, Jeremy was right. She was in love, but how?_

"_The new heart is filling up with emotions that you have lost. I'm sure you find it somewhere along the way." Jeremy said, doing a small smile. What does he mean?_

"_Liz, I'm sorry but I have to go." Jeremy stood up, "And you should go back."_

_She nodded._

…

Liz opened her eyes, at first everything was so blurry that she had to blink lots of times. Then the voices came into her ears, "Oh… oh my god! Oh my god! She's waking up!"

"Ugh, what? Where…?"

Liz was too focused on trying to get her sight back to ever hear them. Finally when she did, a nurse (Gwen) was placing two pillows behind Liz's head.

"You've been through a lot. You poor thing." Liz nodded, "It's been… a while…" Gwen nodded, "Now don't talk too much dear… I'll send your boyfriend over here now. He's been playing with Devloek and worries about you every day!"

"Is… Devloek… ok..?" Liz asked weakly, Gwen nodded again, "She is fine, been worrying about you too."

Just then another nurse came in, "Gwen, can James and baby Devloek come and see Liz now?" Gwen smiled, "Oh course, send them in." James came in holding Devloek, when he saw Liz staring at him with a smile, he smiled back.

* * *

James: Long chapter that I ever read, what were you thinking?

Me: I have no idea.

James: Cheer up at least you'll be done with this.

Liz: Yeah, you got a point. Let me know people who are reading this if you like this chapter!


	30. Ending

I do say thhis is the end of Chasing Red. Now that's over, I can get started on the sequel soon. I don't know when the sequel will start but I am going to work on my other stories first.

The following writers that I want to thank for reviews: Dreamer Boy, if it wasn't for you... I would've gotten rid of this project two years ago! But you gave me some kind words and I didn't get rid of it! To DonPianta, I wish I could answer those questions in some of your reviews, but they were a bit weird to answer so I'm saying in a nice way: no comment. But thank you for reviewing this too. I do like it. And to tiedwithribbons, I know you're not a big fan of the show, but at least you reviewed just the same.

To those three authors who reviewed Chasing Red, thank you so very much. I'm not the best author when it comes to stories like Chasing Red here, but you guys make me so happy!

Like I said, as soon as I catch up on my other stories I will work on the sequel to Chasing Red, but that won't happen until ether early or spring 2012.

Until then check out my other stories if you want. I do not own Thomas and Friends, they just belong to their owners. Have yourself a Merry Chirstmas everyone!

* * *

30.

"Ok Liz, we're going to see how your heart is." Gwen said as she set up the x-ray machine. Liz was not too thrilled by this. She's been in the hospital for two weeks, the doctors just want to see her look more and more like a normal human being.

"Um, it is safe?" the girl asked, "I didn't eat anything."

"You will after this, soon we will see if the heart is beating properly. Then you will eat." Gwen then heard a beep sound. "Well, looks like it's done."

She looked at where the heart is and saw it beating at a normal paced. "Well, my goodness! Your heart is beating normally. I can see it's getting used to your body, how are you feeling?"

For the first time Liz smiled a big smile. "Wow, you are so right! I'm so happy! I can't explain it though; maybe having a new heart changed me so much."

Gwen smiled, "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Now let's get some food for you."

…

Thomas and Percy were just about to shunt the last of the freight cars when James arrived. "Hi guys, you about done?"

"Yep, Sir Topham Hatt said after we are done he's going to be talking about something." Thomas said, this made James confused, "What did he want?"

"I don't know," Percy answered. Soon the work was completed and the three engines headed back to Tidmouth Sheds.

As soon as they got back, there was Sir Topham Hatt. And the other engines as well, they looked rather… um, excited about something. "James, we were just about to talk about you."

"What do you mean?" James asked, even more startled. "Everyone's saying you're a hero. Because of everything that happened in the last few days, you and Liz are heroes." Thomas explained to his friend.

James was even more startled and confused. "A hero? Well, it was only Liz who did that; I only got in the way…"

But Henry spoke up, "No James, you did a lot of things you couldn't do in a long time: you stood up to your evil human boss, found your sister, and things are back to normal."

Then Sir Topham Hatt spoke up, "Now, that's clear. James, all of us are throwing a party for you and Liz. How should I say, a hero's party?"

Thomas and the rest of the engines smiled at the idea, "What do you say James?" James thought for a moment. A party, for him and Liz's heroic actions?

"Ok, but Liz has got to know."

The engines cheered.

…

When Liz heard about the party she was excited. Vivian and Emma went to a store to find dresses; Cory was helping out with the party, and Ruth was with Liz.

"Are you excitied?" she asked Liz, who raised an eyebrow. "A little, but I'm scared." "Of what?"

Liz looked at Ruth, "I don't really know." Suddenly Vivian and Emma came into the room with bags of outfits for the party.

"Here's a dress for you Ruth, I know it's kind of not your color but…" Emma was holding a long brown dress in her arms.

"It doesn't matter," Ruth grabbed the dress and looked over it, "It's great." Vivian grabbed Liz's hand, "I can help you put your dress on." Liz nodded, and got up with her friend to the bathroom.

…

The humans weren't the only ones who were getting ready for the party.

"Do you think this looks ok?" Henry was wearing a light green suit and was turning to Edward, who was wearing the same but the light blue color.

"You look fine Henry." Edward smiled at his friend. The engines were in their human forms, and they were all getting ready themselves.

Thomas and Percy were wearing the small versions of the suits; Percy's color was dark green while Thomas's suit was just a normal blue.

Emily was fixing her black hair with a ponytail; she had a deep jade dress that stopped to the knees. "You two looked cute!" She was talking about Thomas and Percy, which they both blushed.

Toby was fixing up his brown formal shirt, while almost laughing at what Emily said. He was also wearing brown pants.

Gordon had a little problem with his dark blue suit's buttons. "How did humans dress so formal like anyway?" He did fix it anyway before he looked up, and stopped. "Whoa… James you look handsome!"

The others stopped also and turned, their eyes were wide. James was handsome; he was wearing a scarlet red suit and his hair looked like it had been washed.

Behind him was Celebi, Henry couldn't stop staring at her. She was wearing a long sleeved dress of gold, green, and purple.

She went up to Henry, "You look great," she said. Henry blushed, "Same to you." Celebi giggled and turned to James, and gave him a small box.

James looked confused until he realized: the future he saw in his dream! Then that small box means… he put it in his pocket and nearly blushed.

…

It was now 8:00 P.M., the engine humans were just now arriving. There was Ruth, Cory, and Emma, all wearing formal outfits.

Emma took Percy's hand and led him towards a small crowd of people, Thomas and Emily went to follow them.

Cory, Ruth, Gordon, Henry, James, and Edward went to find seats. Edward looked worried, which made Henry noticed. "What's wrong?"

Edward looked at his friend, "I wonder where Vivian went?" Henry smiled, "Celebi went to get Liz, Vivian, and baby Devloek. They'll come soon."

And there was an engine's whistle to get Henry's answer. Celebi in her engine form was dropping both Liz, who was carrying Devloek in her arms, and Vivian.

Celebi joined them, giggling in her joyful way. Vivian saw Edward and went over to him; she was wearing a black dress with a fire pattern on it. She looked beautiful.

"Miss me?" she asked, Edward smiled. "I did, you look wonderful." Vivian laughed, "You like? I designed it."

Liz was looking for James in the middle of the crowd; most of the people stared at her or took no notice at all.

When she finally did find him, he was with Gordon. They looked like they were talking about something, and then Gordon took notice of Liz.

"Liz's here James." James then looked at her and gasped. That dress… Was that dress…?

It looked so familiar: it was a long gown, the color purple. It was also sleeveless with long black gloves. And then he noticed the new necklace around her neck, it was a sliver steam train with a golden chain.

That's the same dress he had seen in a dream after he first met Liz!

"Is everything alright James?" It was Liz, Devloek was happy to see her dad. James nodded, "My god… you look so beautiful. And you brought Devloek."

Liz nodded, "Oh course. She wanted to see you."

Devloek giggled and tried to reach to James, who held her. "After the party, I need to talk to you."

Liz looked confused but smiled. "Ok." The music came to life and the party began.

…

After a few good hours of partying and having fun everyone was going home to sleep. The engine humans stayed with Sir Topham and Lady Hatt to clean up.

Liz and James had to talk alone so they left not too long ago. Celebi, wanting to see if the future was true, went to find them. Gordon and Henry both follow her.

Elsewhere in the forest pathway, James and Liz were walking together holding hands. Devloek stayed with Ruth.

"This is like my dream." James broke the silence as he turned his head towards Liz, who raised an eyebrow.

"What dream?"

"Oh, it was after I meant you. Remember? Back at the ship?" James smiled. Liz nodded, "I guess. It has been a while."

Finding a bench in the distance Liz sighed, "I need to sit." James frowned and followed her, "Something wrong?"

Liz shook her head, "No, I'm ok. It's just…" James sat down next to her, "I'm here for you, whenever you need it." Then he added, "Looks like you need it a lot."

Liz suddenly laughed, "Yeah, I guess I do." Unknown to the couple Celebi, Henry, and Gordon were watching them from the distance. The green headed girl was chewing her lip, _Come on James! Just do it! Show her the box!_

As if he heard her thoughts James's hand touched the box. _Well, this is it._

"Liz, I need you to listen." James said, which made Liz nod. "You have been… the greatest friend ever. If we didn't met, I… couldn't face my past by myself anyway."

Liz didn't say anything but was still nodding.

"What I mean is Liz, you and I have been… well," he started to blush as he was saying this, "I really love you."

Liz's eyes went wide as James confessed, then what was making her even more shocked was James kneeing down and held the golden box.

"Liz, I…" he opened the box. Celebi smiled, which Henry and Gordon's mouths dropped. When the ring showed itself Liz was surprised. The ring looked pretty, and shiny. It had a large emerald on the middle part. Inside the emerald was an image of a cat, smiling at her. On one side of the ring was a small ruby; while on the other side was a small sapphire.

James smiled, "Liz, will you marry me?"

All was silence. Then Liz hugged him, "Yes! Yes! I will!" This got Celebi, Gordon and Henry jumping for joy.

Both James and Liz stared at them, which got the three to stop. "You were watching us the entire time?" Liz asked.

Gordon and Henry nodded while Celebi grinned.

…

It was now midnight; the engines have all gone to sleep. Well, almost…

"You did great." Celebi and James were up, just talking. "Yeah, to be honest I was very scared." James answered, still thinking about what Celebi did.

"It's the least I can do. Well I better go home to Liz."

James was confused but understood. "I'm still Liz's engine. Remember?" Celebi raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Oh, right. Henry told me."

"Night James. See you tomorrow."

"Night sis."

Then Celebi puffed away into the night. James yawned and went to sleep. However he was soon going to regret that…

The End?


End file.
